Ghosts of Dathomir
by DarthLumpy
Summary: After rescuing a spy from a hidden Imperial Prison, Leia, Han and Luke find themselves stranded on Dathomir, and experience some strange dreams and odd things. Trigger warning, mentions of torture and sexual assault.
1. Stranded

**Of Course, most of these characters and planets belong to Lucusfilms and Disney, and I am just here playing with the toys.**

Dathomir Imperial Prison (Some months after the Battle of Yavin)

"Go, Go Go!" Princess Leia yelled, as she held off the blaster fire, allowing the three rebel soldiers passage down the corridor towards the cell blocks.

From the information, that R2-D2 had found infiltrated from the prison computer terminal, the prisoner, a spy known only as Maddax, was being held in the cell at the end of the hallway. Leia and her crew had taken out the guards in that corridor, while Luke and Chewie had stood guard at the entrance, after relieving the others in that sector of their duty by blaster. Their shuttle was waiting outside the building, while Han and two other soldiers took watch waiting for any backup to arrive, before anyone realized what had happened. Alarms were starting to go off, making a racket that was sure to direct anyone imperials still left to their location.

"Luke, get down here! They need assistance getting into the cell! Maddax isn't responding." Leia called into the comm.

Leia kept watch under cover of a door way, as Luke ran down the hall, lightsaber in hand, and cut the door open. Maddax was tied up, barely conscious and barely breathing. The group grabbed her and Leia followed, blaster in hand and watching for any stormtroopers or guards following. A lone stormtrooper came out of hiding and kicked Luke, throwing him to the ground, and after a bit of a tussle, Luke was able to knock the stormtrooper out cold as Leia took a shot and ran, hoping Luke would get up and follow.

At the ship, Han and the two soldiers ran towards the building to see if the group needed assistance, passing Chewbacca.

"Chewie, head back to the ship, and get it ready!" Han called, as Chewie made way in the opposite direction.

A few troops had took note of the Wookiee, who immediately through detonators and then smoke bombs to lower the stormtroopers visibility. The soldiers, carrying Maddax, got on to the ship, with Leia and Han following close behind, guarding the end with blaster fire.

"Where's Luke?" called Han, as their friend seemed to be missing.

"I don't know, he was right here!" Leia said.

"I'm going back for him. Get on the ship!" Han said.

"I'm going with you!" Leia called out, while blasting fire as the soldiers got Maddax on the ship.

"Cover me then!" As Han ran back towards the sector they had just left, to find Luke.

Luke had been hurt and was having trouble walking. Han pulled him up, and flung him over his shoulder a bit. "Come on kid, you gotta help me here kid, let's get walking"

Leia threw a detonator, then a smoke bomb, to take care of the stormtroopers who had been left and give a bit of a cover for their escape, and she said into the comm "Chewie, take them out of here. I will contact you shortly. It's important to get Maddax back."

Chewie yelled in protest, but Leia said. "We will be ok, I promise, do it Chewie! I will be in contact. You take them back, and we will work out the pick up later, come back in another ship!"

Leia went to where Han was leading Luke, and she grabbed his legs as they dragged him to a dense wooded area some distance from the camp. Artoo followed along. "How you doing, Kid?" Han asked.

"Just in pain. I can walk some, I think." Luke tried to get up, but obviously broke part of his leg.

"No, you can't walk. We have to get out of here though, we will have to carry you a bit, then we will try to figure out what to do." Leia said.

"Call Chewie. Furball can carry him to the ship and we can get out of here." Han asked.

"I told him to take the rest of the group back. He is going to come back after us." Leia said, the mission had to be completed.

"You told him to leave? I can't believe this!" Han said. "Maybe we can steal something, to get away from here..."

"I'm sorry, I was only thinking of the mission. It was important to get Maddax off this rock. Maybe the Imperials don't even know we are still here. The ship was taking off after I threw those last detonators. I hope they think we escaped." Leia said.

"I hope so. Sorry you guys had to come back for me. That stormtrooper must have been hiding, he just came out of the shadows." Luke replied.

"We wouldn't leave you behind, kid." Han said.

"It's my fault, I should have made sure you got up. Let's keep moving, we have to get as far away from here as we can. I have a tracking device we can alert command, if we get a rescue team to come after us, but for right now, we have to make the best of it." Leia answered. "This place has a strange feeling about it, like cold and death. I know there are strange stories about this planet, but to be here, it's just...you can feel it."

"I feel it too, Leia, there's something about it, all right." Luke replied.

"I just feel annoyed we are stuck here for a while. Come on, let's move." Han said.

They moved deeper in the dense jungle, until they got to a rocky area that was more open. They got closer to the rocks and set up a camp. Leia got a better look at Luke's leg, and it did appear that it had been damaged, so she got a limb and tore some clothing to make a bit of a splint.

"That will have to do, until we get some help at least. Are you in any pain, Luke?" Leia asked.

"Some, but only when I put weight on it. If I concentrate, it doesn't hurt so much. I guess you could say, I'm using the Force to get through it." Luke replied. "I found some information on that, and it seems to be helping."

Leia patted him. Han took out some tablets he had in his vest, and gave them to Luke. "If the um, Force doesn't take away the pain, maybe this will help, I keep a few first aid supplies in here. Never know when you need 'em."

"Put that away for right now, Han. I think I will be ok for now, as long as I don't move." Luke said.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find some things to make a shelter of sorts. Looks like we may be able to camp here a bit. There's an impression in the rock over there we can kind of hide out, but I don't know how cold it gets out here at night." Han said.

"I'll stay here with Luke and look out to make sure we aren't spotted. I hope they think we all left. This planet doesn't seem too overrun with Imperials, it just seems like they used part of it as a detention facility. It's so desolate here, plus I imagine the spooky stories keep a lot of people off this planet." Leia said.

"What spooky stories?" Luke replied.

"This was the home of the nightsisters. Now, long gone. You might find them fascinating though, mostly I heard stories they told children about them, but they were real. They used a kind of magic, related to the Force. Those stories, and well, the rancors that run wild in some places will keep people away from Dathomir. I was actually surprised that our intel told us that the Imperials had a prison camp here." Leia answered

"Rancors? Rancors? I heard about those, apparently one was kept on Tatooine, though I never saw it." Luke replied. "The Force. I wonder if there is anything I can find out while here."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to go digging around, Luke." Leia said. "When Han comes back, we can get him to call Chewie. I don't understand Chewie very well yet, but I have to know if they got away. You just rest. We can get Artoo to check for lifeforms, human and well, giant rancor sized ones."

Leia thought about starting a fire, but thought twice about it, thinking that if there were any Imperial ships in the area, it might draw attention to them. Getting here was hard enough. They had to use a small shuttle that had previously belonged a supporter of the rebellion that was donated for this mission, with codes intact, the supporter being a well known wealthy hunter who had been the lover of a former Imperial senator who had been a friend of Mon Mothma, but was now deceased. Their patron pledged to help in anyway they could and offered the ship when a trip to Dathomir had been necessary. Mon had remembered that the friend had frequently hunted here, and that would make it not suspicious to have flown onto the planet. The friend would now report the ship stolen, to wash their hands of it having been used in the operation. Since this individual was not affiliated with the rebellion previously, they may not even be questioned, but as always, a back up plan would be in place to put them in hiding if they had been found out. As it stood now, they would have to either steal something, or hope that something else could be found to come and rescue them. Either way, knowing Chewie, he would do anything to get back to them. Leia felt guilty making him take off without them, not for her sake so much, but for Chewie. This had to be very difficult for him.

When Han came back, he was dragging a few long branches and was carrying some dead lizards. "I brought dinner. I figured we had to eat." Han said.

"And just how are we supposed to cook these? We aren't building a fire because it will draw attention to us!" Leia said angrily.

"Hey, hey now, I bring something to eat and..."

"Are we supposed to eat it raw!" Leia said.

"We could." Han said sheepishly. "Look, we only have so much as far as ration bars in our pockets.."

"I'm not eating those raw!" Leia said.

"Guys, guys come on now." Luke says shaking his head.

Artoo moves towards Han, juts out an arm, grabs the lizards, and zaps them.

"Well, what do you know, cooked lizard." Han says with a grin.

"Thank you, Artoo." Leia replies.

"Hey, I got the lizards." Han said.

"Han, could you contact Chewie, I need to know if they got away, and I know he would want to know we are ok here for now." Leia hands him the comm.

As Han calls Chewie, Luke and Leia eat some of the droid cooked lizard. "Needs some seasoning." Luke says with a grin.

"I only have two ration bars in my pocket, I am just glad we have something to eat, frankly. I don't have much as far as water either, so we might want to look for that in a bit. Hopefully there is a spring with water we can drink nearby." Leia answered.

"Yeah, we will be ok. They know where we are at least. I don't think they will leave you here." Luke answered.

"Or you, the Rebellion Golden Boy. Have you heard that one?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, one of the girls called me that. I told her, I'm just Luke." Luke laughed.

"One of the girls, hey?" Leia laughed. "Just Luke, the one who took out the Death Star and carries a lightsaber."

Luke blushed, and then looked up as they heard a very loud noise.

"What was that? I hope it wasn't a rancor?" Luke asked.

Han came up from talking to Chewie on the comm. "Rancors? Yeah, I heard they were here. No, that's just a bird that's maybe about the size of Her Worship's fist. Makes a loud sound though. I sure hope we don't run into any rancors though. Jabba had one last time I was there. Probably where I will end up if I don't pay him."

"That's where the rancor on Tatooine was then. I heard there was one. Leia was talking about how they run wild here." Luke said.

"Haven't seen any evidence of any, so hopefully we will be OK here. Chewie was getting ready to head to hyperspace, was glad to hear we are OK just stranded. You know he will try to get in touch with us. I talked him into getting the crew back to base. He didn't want to, but I can't see how he could get back on planet and not get discovered. We are just going to have to wait it out. It could be a few days. Should just make the best of it, right, Your Highnessness? How are we on supplies?" Han said.

"I have two ration bars, a little water, a mini med kit and two blasters, one half empty and a knife, and an emergency blanket." Leia said.

"Three ration bars, no water, lightsaber, blaster and an Artoo." Luke said looking over at his droid.

"I have some ration bars, water, med kit, the usual in my pockets. If I can find some more food, we should be ok. Just have to find some water to drink. I have something to test it, to make sure it's ok." Han said.

"Artoo can probably do that as well." Luke said.

"He can help keep watch, too. We can take turns, it gets plenty cold at night, but if we let Artoo watch, he can alert us, and we can get some rest. It should be decent shelter here, this little nook in the rocks should be well enough for tonight, but we should move on. If we keep close to the rocks and the trees, we should be able to hide until something, or someone finds us. Let's hope whatever that is, is friendly." Han said.

"I still have a bad feeling about this place. It so strange. Like pain and cold. Very unsettling. It's hard to even tell it's daytime, with how the sky is always so dark, and red." Leia replied.

"Relax, as long as the Imps don't find us, and we stay away from the rancors, we should be OK." Han replied.

"I just hope your injury isn't too bad, Luke. We only have so much here." Leia said.

"I don't think the skin is broken. And it seems all in one piece, though it's pretty bruised, it could be broken in there some, but it could be worse." Luke said.

"We can see if we can find something for you to use as a brace to help you walk in the morning. Let's get our shelter together before it gets too dark." Han said."

"Too Dark? How can you tell when it's night?" Leia replied.

They laid the limbs and branches over the nook in the rock, as Artoo scans the area for lifeforms. Han found a few more lizards, and Artoo cooked them up for a little dinner for them and Leia pulled out the emergency blanket, a bit unnerved they would all have to share. It was a dark planet for the most part, but night time made it even more dark, and cooler. As it got darker, it was almost a pitch black with shades of dark red, and it got even more cold, and all they had to keep themselves warm, was each other, and the thin shiny blanket. They decided it was enough to just let Artoo let them know if they had any dangers and try to get rest when they could. Being huddled close to Luke seemed natural and almost familiar, comfortable and unintimidating, as if they were bathed in a warm bath, images of that came to her head even, as Leia drifted off into her thoughts, an almost ethereal feeling. She often had visions, but never paid much attention to them as being special, and assumed that everyone had them, as they were so much apart of what made her what she was, the effect on this place, elevated that. Being in this huddle almost stemmed off that feeling of dark strangeness a bit. Then there was being close to Han like this was a bit unnerving and conflicting, she both liked it and it frightened her at the same time. Very few things frightened Leia Organa in general. She wondered what he thought about this, being all huddled together. In truth, Leia tried not to feel anything if she could. She had few true friends, and these two, as well as Chewie, had pretty much been her closest friends since she lost Alderaan. There was a security in that as well as the sense of fear of loss again. Luke and his dangerous missions, Han always with one foot out the door and never committing to the rebellion, Chewie going wherever Han would go. Oh there were people she cared about, even called friends, but this had become her new family, like it or not, and she hated she cared so much. Chewie must be going crazy right now, she knows she would. It was better to not feel anything at all sometimes.

Luke laid there in the cold, thinking about how guilty he felt that Leia and Han were stuck here because of him. He also felt something strange about this place, as if voices were calling in the background, eerily in the quiet. He couldn't make them out, but there was a strange energy here, that and the fact that he was worried the Empire would figure out that some of them had been left behind. He tried to think of Ben Kenobi, sometimes that helped, and sometimes it was like Ben was there, talking to him, but it wasn't coming easy to him. Shivering he huddled closer to his friends under the blanket that Leia so wisely kept in her emergency kit. The pilots kept them in their flight suits, but Luke didn't have his on him this time. He wish he had, the extra warmth would help. Still, the blanket help keep all of their body heat underneath, and he wasn't sure how much sleep they could get this way. Hopefully enough to keep them energized for anything that came their way tomorrow.

Han really wished Chewie was here, and felt they were all going to die if they didn't find a ship soon. How did these two always seem to get him into these things?

Chewbacca, after getting into hyperspace, reluctantly leaving Han and the others on the planet, tried to keep order on the small ship. The seat was hard on his legs, and it was good to be able to move around the cabin, but with the soldiers and the now, freed rebel spy, it was tight. It was fortunate that Threepio had been left on the ship, though he was a bit annoying, Threepio was his translator to the others on board. Though Chewie could understand them completely, none of the others were able to make out anything Chewbacca said. The spy, Maddax was in pretty bad shape, and pretty out of it. Who knows what they had done to her? Chewie started telling one of the soldiers something about how to treat her, he found the supplies that the alliance had provided for them for the mission, and with Threepio's help, the soldier and Chewie were able to get her strapped into a reclining position and treat her wounds. He tried to get her to come to, and she did, but the sight of a wookiee staring at her startled her at first, she looked around and then saw the young soldier, who though young, looked much older from the scars of war, and then spotted the golden droid, C-3PO.

"Please tell me you are with the Rebel Alliance." She said.

Chewie growled an affirmative. Threepio then made himself known and said.

"Hello, I am C-3PO human cyborg relations. This is Chewbacca. Chewbacca has asked me if I will translate for you. He is perfectly capable of understanding anything you say, however, you may find him hard to understand. He is currently the pilot of this ship. Chewbacca wants you to know that we are currently on a course to rendezvous with the rebel base. You are currently severely injured, and he requests that you try not to move, he gave you a scan and found you to have a few broken ribs. While there is only so much that he was able to do for you while on ship, he and Captain Honas have wrapped your wounds and given you some pain reliever. Captain Honas is the de facto commander here, for the time being, with Chewbacca being in charge of the ship."

Cocie Maddax, was a bit alarmed to have found herself naked to the waist, save for the wrappings around her chest, wearing only a blanket, though after the man handling she had after her experiences with the Imperials she realized that maybe she shouldn't be so weary of the wookiee, as he seemed to only want to help her, and appeared to be part of the Alliance at least in some capacity. She did feel somewhat ridiculous for worrying about such a thing, as the wookiee or the young captain were probably the ones who wrapped her up, and she did need it. What they didn't know was that she was relatively new to the field, and very young, only 16 years old, and fairly innocent, considering her line of work. She had been undercover in the residence of a Moff as a servant, getting an in by a cousin who had worked there, and was probably now dead, because of her own deception, of which her poor cousin was not even aware of. She had been taking information from the Moff's residence for the alliance, and feeding them to someone else. She had been trained by an alliance field agent, a Twi'lek by the name of Murf, who she had befriended and cared for her after the death of her parents two years before. She wanted to get back at the Empire for what they had done to her parents, and now felt that somehow she had failed by being caught. Plus, the interrogation, it had been torturous. They had whipped and punched her repeatedly, and though she hadn't been raped, she had been humiliated and taunted in a sexual manner. She was sure that would be next or being killed would have been on the agenda had she been in that facility much longer. She knew enough of what they did to female prisoners to expect such treatment and it was enough to make her a bit on edge in her current state.

Captain Honas spoke up. "We had to clean you up. It looks like the Imperials did quite a number on you there at the prison. I'm sorry I have to ask this, but did you give them any information?"

"No, I told them about something that doesn't exist anymore, and odds are they would have known about it. This was a crude facility. If they brought me somewhere else, who knows, but I was trained to resist various interrogation poisons. I assure you that was not how they tried to get information." Maddax replied, wincing.

Chewie came back with a woman's uniform shirt and some caf and patted her head. It made Maddax feel better that the wookiee was on her side. "Are there any other women on board?"

With that, Chewie howled.

"I'm afraid that Princess Leia, who was on our team has been separated from us, along with two others, men, she was our only other female on this trip. It was more important to get you medical attention, and we intend to return to get them back. We did get word that they are safe for now, and in hiding." Captain Honas replied.

Maddax looked at the wookiee, and said "I guess I'm going to have to ask for your help then. I need to get to the fresher." She blushed, and Captain Honas then sensed her modesty.

"Oh, I understand. There is nothing to worry about, I didn't look." The Captain did a soft laugh. "You do seem rather young. How long have you been doing this work?"

"Not long, this was my first real assignment." Maddax sighed. "I guess I really messed up. Would have been nice to have a woman to talk to though."

"If you got anything on that Moff you were watching, you didn't mess up, and well, you are alive, right? We will see what help we can get you back on base, which hopefully will only be a few hours. In the meantime, after you get back to your seat, try and get some rest." Honas answered.

Chewie did a soft growl and helped his injured passenger as delicately as he could to the fresher.

Early morning, or what you could call morning on Dathomir, who could really tell it was only less dark, Han woke, after only sleeping in spurts. Luke and Leia were still fast asleep, and he watched them a moment, covering them back up, with the flimsy emergency blanket. It had gotten a bit damp under it, but other than that, it did it's job. He went back into the brush, searching for more lizards, when he heard a noise. Sneaking through the swampy jungle, he spied off in the distance, a rancor. It seemed to be keeping it's distance, and was unaware of the human watching him. At least that answered the question of wild rancors. After snaring a few lizards, Han took them back to Artoo, for his special droid zap cooking technique. Han had to hand it to him, Artoo was a useful little guy. He then went in and nudged Luke and Leia awake.

Leia was startled at first, then caught her bearings. She had vivid dreams all night, voices calling and talking to her, as if she was surrounded by people in a large grove. It took her a moment to realize that she was only stranded on a planet with Luke and Han. The dreams were very real though. As if they wanted her for something, but she didn't want to give it to them. It was very unsettling.

Luke awoke, in pain, and then sensed Leia's distress. "Leia, are you OK? You are sweaty."

A bit taken by Luke's remark, she said. "I'm OK, just had a very weird dream is all." Leia answered.

"That blanket doesn't allow for much breathing, no wonder we were all sweaty." Han answered, holding up more cooked lizard with a grin. "Though, it's hard to imagine being sweaty with it being so cold."

They took the cooked lizard and started with their breakfast. Han had some caf powder and poured a little into his hand and mixed it with water for a little jolt and offered Luke and Leia the same. It was a weird way to take it, but it did wake them up a bit, and helped to wash the lizard down as well.

"We are going to have to find a spring, and soon. Not much water left." Han said.

"There might be something near the rocks, there often is, and it's a bit swampy here." Luke replied. "Leia, I had some weird dreams as well. It was like people talking to me. Very strange. I can't remember what they said. It's like there are people all around, but I don't see anyone here."

"I don't think there are much of anyone here on this planet anymore. Maybe scavengers or those Imps that seemed to have taken over part of the planet." Han said.

"The natives were wiped out during the Clone Wars. I don't imagine there are anyone left. That might be why it feels so eerie here. Like a ghost planet. Only, only," Leia said.

"You feel it, too." Luke said. "It's odd."

"I really don't want to stay here much longer." Leia said.

"It's just a planet. I don't know what's wrong with the two of you. Just relax. We will find a ship, or we will hear from Chewie and we will get out of this place. It will be fine. I don't even think pirates mess with this place." Han looked around a bit wondering. "I forgot to tell you that I saw a rancor this morning, while getting lizards, it was far away, but yep, they sure are here all right. We really don't want to get in range of one of those things. It made me think though there has to be water somewhere. Probably what that rancor was out doing. Mebbe we can go have a look out there when it's all clear?"

"You may be right, just as long as we stay clear of that thing. Where do you think it came from?" Leia asked.

Soon after, they felt a rumble, the three of them scooted back into their little dugout in the rocks, while Artoo scanned and beeped. The rumbling got closer and closer, then, stopped. Luke popped out his eyes from the shelter, and saw the rancor going into the formation that they themselves had been sleeping in all night.

"I guess this is the edge of it's cave!" Luke exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Han motioned for them to clean up the camp, and move along the jungle area where he had previously been hunting lizards, he then showed Luke and Leia where he had seen the rancor, and they made their way quietly, Artoo in tow, towards that clearing. Sure enough, there was a pool of water with a roaring stream. Giving a little to Artoo for testing, and Artoo giving the OK. Han and Leia filled their water bottle while Luke proceeded to scoop up the water, smiling and dunking his head into it.

"That sure does feel good. It's cold, but it does feel good." Luke exclaimed laughing.

Han started to strip down, and jumped into it. Luke decided to do the same.

"Brrrrrrrr" Luke shivered. "It's cold, but it feels pretty good. Come on, Leia, get in here!"

"Um, I'm OK, I will just wash my face, if you don't mind." Leia said sheepishly.

"Oh come on Your Worship!" Han shouted.

"No, I'm quite all right, thank you." Leia exclaimed.

"Don't tell me Leia is afraid!" Luke said.

That was it, Leia, as modestly as she could, stripped down and got in the water as fast as she could. Then jumped up and screamed. "It's cold!".

Luke and Han laughed, as Leia moved her hands around herself and tried to cover herself up and get dressed again.

"I didn't peek, Leia, I swear!" Luke laughed.

"Me um neither, um ok, maybe a little." Han said.

"Oh guys, well, at least we got a bath in, I guess." Leia said laughing.

"Oh wait, no, um.." Leia quickly turned around as Han and Luke got out of the water.

"I don't care if you look, Your Worship." Han laughed.

Leia still turned around, rolled her eyes.

Luke blushed and got dressed. "Well, that certainly woke us up."

"It sure did. I don't know if I will be able to get warm again though, but I guess we should get moving." Leia said looking out of the corner of her eye, trying to not to look, but almost looking just the same.

Han pulled out a monocular to take in the scenery and help decide which direction seemed to be the best place to move.

"Well, that was the direction we came from, Imp central, and it doesn't look like there are any other settlements anywhere on this rock, but well, what is that over there?" Han said handing it to Luke.

"It looks like it used to be a settlement of some kind, want to check it out?" Luke said.

"I don't know, maybe we should just get someplace and stay there, then we can send a signal where to find us. I have a bad feeling about this place." Leia said.

"I really want to see what that is. Look in the scope, Leia, it kind of looks well, interesting." Luke said.

Leia looked, and saw what almost looked like some kind of mountain with artistic rendering along the outside. "I don't know about this."

Luke said. "There might be something there. Who knows."

Han replied. "Well, I doubt there are any ships to steal, but right now, I really don't want to go back where the Imperials are. Probably as good a place as anywhere to head."

So they found themselves heading to the ruins of the lair of the Nightsisters.


	2. Vision of the Past

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment to let me know how you are liking it so far.**

Chewbacca returned to the cockpit as the ship prepared to exit hyperspace. Cocie Maddax had passed out again, and Captain Honas strapped her in for her safety. As they arrived, Mon Mothma and General Rieekan met the ship, with a medical crew ready and waiting to take the agent Maddax to receive the care she needed, at this point, quite desperately. There would be no debriefing from her anytime soon. Captain Honas informed the rebellion leader and the general of her condition, and how it had changed quickly to a running fever. She had also been talking in an incoherent manner, and was moving around, and with her injuries, felt that sedation was the best course of action. He had already informed them of the situation of the Princess, Commander Skywalker and Captain Solo having been left behind.

"Ma'am, Sir, I would like to stay with Agent Maddax until she wakes up and also to be kept updated as to her welfare. We got to talking a bit, before she got in such a bad condition, and I feel that some of her injuries may have been emotional. It might be a comfort to her to have someone she has met to be with her when she is in a more coherent state. I did not realize how young she was. She's a kid, but then I guess, a lot of us are. She also requested a woman to talk with while we were on the ship, and as we didn't have the Princess with us, there was only me. If there is a counselor or someone who she might be able to talk with, it may be of some help to her." Captain Honas said as they started to wheel Maddax away.

"Yes, quite. We will have a full debriefing shortly, but for now, you may accompany her to the medical facility. I will send word shortly." Mon Mothma replied.

Then Threepio made his way outside of the ship.

"Why it's Senator Mothma and General Rieekan. Chewbacca did not say who would be waiting for our arrival. I am sure Chewbacca will be out soon. He does want to talk with you. It appears that he has gotten himself stuck, and is trying to free himself." Threepio said in a manner as if it were nothing of importance.

General Rieekan looked towards Mon Mothma and said. "I'd better go aboard and see what has happened."

Mon Mothma smiled and nodded her head.

"C-3PO, please come with me." General Rieekan said.

"Yes, Sir, I believe I should." Threepio replied.

Rieekan could hear the roars as he boarded the shuttle. As he moved towards the cockpit, and he could see one of his men struggling with the massive wookiee, who seemed to have gotten himself stuck to his seat. The young soldier was pulling at Chewbacca's leg, while Chewbacca roared and cried in a panic. As the soldier pulled in a crouched position, he flew back and landed on his bottom. Rieekan gave a short laughed and said. "Sorry."

The soldier quickly got up to attention and said "Sir!"

"It's OK, private, it's OK." Rieekan said waving his hand up and down to assure the man. "At ease. Well, now, Chewie, what do we have here?"

Chewie let out a roar.

"It seems that Chewbacca has gotten his knees stuck underneath the control board, and cannot get them out." Threepio translated.

Rieekan looked down as the situation, and wondered how the wookiee could have even found room at all in the seat. "Who assigned you this ship? I guess it wasn't you originally piloting it anyway, was it? Well, let's see what we can do to get you out of it. First of all take a deep breath and relax if you can. You will never get out if you can't relax."

Chewbacca tried to calm himself down as best he could. He found it hard to calm down sometimes.

"Private, you move his foot in that direction, and I am going to work on this knee. Relax, Chewie, it's OK, we going to get you out of here, and you won't have to sit in this cockpit anymore." Rieekan said as he looked at the headroom.

Chewbacca had his head kind of bent against the ceiling. He couldn't figure out how Chewie could even fly this ship. Rieekan moved Chewie's knee in the opposite direction as the private pulled on his foot, freeing one of Chewie's legs.

"OK, Chewie, still relaxed? We got that one out. Now, for the other one. I am going to need you to twist a bit this way." And Rieekan made a motion.

Doing the same thing with the other leg, they were able to get Chewie to somewhat stand up as best he could and out of the cockpit. He let out a big roar and patted Rieekan on the back.

"I really think this ship was too small for you Chewie." Rieekan said and Chewie let out a roar. "You think? Well, I'm sorry you found yourself in this situation. I will have to make a note that we need to keep in mind the ships when giving you assignments. I know you didn't expect to be the pilot on this vessel, but this is the kind of emergency that makes that a probability. Go have a seat over there in the lounge, and I will get Mon Mothma up here for a debriefing."

The private called Mon Mothma to the lounge of the small shuttle, and they met with Chewie in the cramped lounge. Chewie was able to stretch out a bit on the sofa there, and Mon and Rieekan sat at the table. C-3PO stood ready to translate. Chewbacca howled.

"Chewbacca says that he wants to go back and get his friends." Threepio translated.

"Yes, that is something both the general and I would like as well. What I want to know is what exactly happened that made you leave them there in the first place." Mon Mothma said.

Chewbacca roared and howled some more.

"Chewbacca says that Princess Leia told Chewbacca to leave without them." Threepio translated.

"Ma'am, if I may, it had to be very important for Chewie to leave them behind. He is very loyal to his friends, especially Captain Solo, but the Princess and Commander Skywalker included, and for him to leave them, well, it had to be an emergency situation." General Rieekan replied.

Chewie howled some more.

"Chewbacca says, he is very desperate to go back and get them." Threepio said.

"Well, Chewbacca, we are with you there, and I promise you that we will help you make that happen." Mon Mothma replied.

Chewie roared again.

"He said, Princess Leia told him that Master Luke was injured, and that Captain Solo went back to get him. She followed, and they were separated from the rest of the group. The situation required them to leave or be shot down." Threepio replied.

Chewie howled again.

"Chewbacca says, Princess Leia has a comm link and a distress call. She should be activating it at some point." Threepio translated.

"Well, if anyone can survive in that desolate planet, I am sure they can, Chewie. I will set up communications on her distress signal, and will have staff monitor until we can locate it. In the meantime, we will find you a ship and a crew to help retrieve your friends. Try not to worry, Chewie. We will get you back there." General Rieekan said.

Chewbacca roared again.

"Chewbacca says, the agent was very sick, and that was why he left them there. He did not want to leave them." Threepio replied.

Chewie roared again.

"Chewbacca says, he would have never left them, he feels that he has failed." Threepio translated.

"Chewbacca, you did not fail, you succeeded. I am sure, knowing Princess Leia, she would have never made you do that unless she felt it important. Do not worry, we will do everything in our power to get them back. You have done well." Mon Mothma said and got up and took Chewie's hand. "We are very proud of what you have done to help the rebellion."

Chewie bowed his head and nodded.

"Well, now, Chewie, how about we go and get you something to eat?" General Rieekan said winking to Mon Mothma.

"I will work on getting you a ship, Chewbacca, again thank you. General Rieekan, will work out the rest of the details with you." Mon Mothma said as she departed.

General Rieekan had enough interaction with Chewbacca to understand his manner and code a bit, and it did ease Chewie's mind some, still, he needed desperately to get his friends off that horrible planet.

Luke plodded along with a limb that Leia had found and Han cut it down to fit exactly under his armpit. It helped his walking a great deal, but he did still feel quite a bit of pain. Refusing the offer again of the tablets that Han had on hand, wanting to keep his wits about him, the plan was to move towards that strange mountain structure, and to send the distress signal from there. It didn't appear to be occupied by rancors, and from the scope, it looked as if one could barricade or hide themselves, if any Imperial stormtroopers became aware of their presence.

As they moved closer, Luke began to hear a voice. "Luke. Luke. Not ready."

"Ben?" Luke said out loud, softly.

"What's wrong, Luke? Hearing voices again?" Han replied.

"I thought I did. Never mind, I am sure it wasn't anything." Luke replied.

"No, I heard something, too. I couldn't make it out." Leia said. "Like someone talking."

They walked some more, and Leia heard it again. The voice said. "Come"

"OK, I heard someone say the word, 'Come'. Did you hear that, Luke?" Leia asked.

"Oh, not you, too! Come on." Han replied gruffly.

"No, I didn't hear that. Strange place." Luke said looking around.

"Strange that it never seems to get too bright here. Some places are like that though, I could tell you about a few. This place is creepy as hell. Pretty soon, I will start hearing things. Only place I want it always dark is in space. I wish I was there right now." Han said. "How we doing on water? All I see is this swampy stuff, and I am guessing it's not fit to drink."

"I'm OK. Luke, do you need a drink?" Leia asked.

"I could use some. Sorry, I didn't have my container." Luke replied taking Leia's water.

"Well, we didn't know we were going to be sticking around." Han answered. "I have about half left. If that place was a settlement once, likely there is some nearby that we can use. Not sure about these fruits though. Anyone know if we can eat them? They are pretty big."

Leia takes a good look at the giant fruits on the tree. "Um, I don't think that is fruit, Han. It looks like some kind of cocoon of some type." Something about them made her not want to investigate further.

"If that's a cocoon, whatever is in it is dead. Looks all dried up." Han said getting a closer look.

"No! Don't touch it!" Luke cried out.

"What makes you say that, Luke?" Leia replied.

"I don't know? Something made me panic all of a sudden." Luke said.

Leia felt a chill up her spine. "It's a mummy! Some kind of humanoid! Let's get out of here!"

"There's another one over there, and another." Luke points out.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Han said with a bit of worry.

They make their way toward the carved mountain, and approached what looked to be the edge of an old settlement. Quiet and desolate, it appeared to have been once a very beautiful place for such a dismal and dark planet. Carvings and structures among the natural world in harmony with one another. Fire pits long cold. Looking around, Leia starts to feel very very cold, and there for a brief second, sees humanoids in robes lined up with outstretched arms, as if a holo image appears in the landscape before her. She shakes and then, drops to the ground. Suddenly, she feels as if she is falling, falling down a long, dark, hole in a deep cave. She finds herself dropping slowly down softly, onto a smooth dirt surface. Lights are all around, it is very bright down here, approaching her comes a beautiful, pale, humanoid woman.

"Where am I?" Leia asks.

"I am not sure where is the correct question to ask." The woman replies with a slow raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Leia asks. "How did I get here?"

"You are where you left yourself. I am somewhere else. Yet, here we are together. Are you the one?" The woman asks her.

"The one? I don't know what you are talking about?" Leia asks.

"The Sith? Do you know of the Sith?" The woman asks.

"I have heard rumors, but I don't know what you are talking about." Leia said.

"The Sith, they are in control now in your galaxy. I knew the Sith." The woman replied.

"I am not with the Sith, if that is what you mean. Who are you?" Leia asked again.

"I was Assaj Ventress of the Nightsisters. I called you to come here. Did you hear me?" Ventress asked.

"That was you? What are you, a ghost?" Leia asked.

"No, the ghosts are all gone. I will show you." Ventress replied.

Suddenly, a light flashed from Ventress to Leia. Leia saw a battle of lightsabers and green ghostly images. The ghostly images seemed to take the bodies of two of the people, she recognized them from somewhere and one of the people, where did I know him? He looked a bit different, maybe a bit older, but she knew him, he took the lightsabers and it came down on a flat table-like structure, and crumbled. The ghastly images all descended into the crumbled rock. What seemed like hours, was only a few seconds in Leia's mind.

She popped back and looked at the woman who called herself Asajj Ventress. "What was that?" Leia asked.

"That was what freed the ghosts. They are all here now, where they should be. I am with them. I came to you because I could feel you. Why did you come here? Did you come for answers about the Sith?" Asajj Ventress asked walking around Leia, puzzled and stroking the bottom of her face as if she was there physically in front of her.

"I came here to free a spy. The Empire has held one of our spies, and I came to free her. She has left the planet, and I was stranded here with friends." Leia replied.

"I see, I feel your friends. One is also strong in the Force." Asajj Ventress said, Leia knowing she meant Luke, and believing that Ventress meant herself and not Leia. "Perhaps he is the one. Though I think we are talking now together for a reason." Ventress laughed, and pondered a bit. "Yes, I believe we are. What is this Empire you speak of?"

"You aren't aware of the Empire?" Leia asked puzzled.

"No, only of the Republic, the Separatists, the Jedi, the Sith. Oh please tell me that Count Dooku is dead." Ventress replied.

"The Clone Wars? You are from the Clone Wars?" Leia said.

"Now, we are getting somewhere. Where are you from, so to speak, child?" Ventress asked.

"The Clone Wars ended 20 years ago. I don't know Count Dooku. He died with them." Leia answered.

Ventress laughed. "I would have liked to have seen him die."

Leia was puzzled. This was obviously someone from the past trying to contact her, for what reason, she did not know.

"Who is in charge of this, Empire you speak of." Ventress asked.

"Emperor Palpatine." Leia said with great scorn.

Ventress laughed. "Let me guess. Does he have a "Darth something" with him?"

"Yes." Leia said with anger.

"Ah, indeed, the Sith are in charge of your galaxy. You do know this, my dear. I know you are aware of that as well. You will help stop them, I know you will. You must. We can not rest. Balance you see. We need balance. There is no balance with the Sith." Ventress told her.

"You really should be talking to Luke, not me. I think he would be the one to understand this, or am I just dreaming." Leia asked.

"Oh, my dear, you are dreaming, and yet, you are not. And we are here talking together, yet, we are not. And yes, you are the one I wanted to see, but your, what did you call him, Luke?" Ventress said.

"What are you?" Leia asked.

"I told you did I not? Oh, maybe I didn't tell everything. I don't tell many my story." Ventress replied.

"Are you, were you a Jedi?" Leia asked.

"That and many other things, but I am not a Jedi. I was at one point, and an apprentice to a Sith, and a great many other things. Enough about me though. I want to talk about you." Ventress asked.

"What about me?" Leia asked.

"Who are you?" Ventress asked.

Leia paused a moment. Should she tell this, whatever she was, what and who she was? Is this just something in her head? It didn't feel bad or good, she just was sort of ...well..there, and from the past. It could only be a dream, why does it seem so lucid though?

"I'm Princess Leia of Alderaan, a leader in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire." Leia replied.

"Alderaan, eh." Ventress said.

"Alderaan is gone. The Empire destroyed it." Leia said sadly.

Ventress paused a moment and acted if she was thinking. "What of the Jedi?"

Leia paused herself. Why was she asking her this? "The Jedi are gone for the most part as well. My friend, Luke, is all I know of them."

"And he is there with you?" Ventress asked.

"Yes." Leia asked.

"What happened to the Jedi?" Ventress asked.

"Darth Vader and the Emperor had them all destroyed." Leia told her. "It's not public knowledge, my father told me."

Ventress pondered on this a moment. "So, it's Darth Vader now. I wonder who that was. I did not feel them. It's strange what I can and cannot feel. I am not a part of the Force you see, but I can feel it, can use it, or could use it. My sisters have no power any longer. What I showed you is what happened with them. Don't worry, my dear. I felt you and called you. I tried to call out to those that came before, the ones I showed you. They were controlled by another. There was a Sith, well, I supposed he wasn't a Sith any longer, but a troubled soul. I could not call out to him, either, but honestly, I really didn't want to. I believe that when the altar was destroyed, it may have settled my sister ghosts, but it gave me the power to talk to you."

"Why talk to me?" Leia asked.

"You are hope." Ventress replied. "One day you may see. So full of light, yet, so strong."

Leia just shook her head. She tried to pinch herself, but it wasn't working, she couldn't move, yet, she was moving.

"One more thing I must tell you..." Ventress said

As she said it, Leia felt herself moving up the dark passage, "Wait, wait!" watching as Ventress held out her hand grasping at the air. She watched Ventress make a fist and clutch it to her chest.

"Leia! Leia!" Han and Luke called out, as Leia collapsed on the ground. A few seconds later, as they pulled her up, her eyes opened.

"How long was I out?" Leia asked.

"You just fell, maybe a few seconds." Luke said.

"You OK there, sweetheart?" Han asked with concern.

"I'm OK. That was really weird. There was this woman, she was so real. I was just talking with her." Leia said.

"You were right here, we didn't see anyone." Han said.

"No, I fell down a hole, and landed, and there she was, and we had a talk. It was so ….strange." Leia said.

"Who was she?" Luke asked with interest.

"She said she was from the time of the Clone Wars. She asked about the Jedi and the Sith." Leia answered.

"She did!" Luke perked up."Wow, what did she say?"

"I told her she should be talking to you, but she said she wanted to talk to me. Oh, what was her name... she showed me a battle here as well, it wasn't well, here, but somewhere here... In the cave, I believe. There were people I recognized. I don't remember who they were, not right now, anyway. The boy had a lightsaber, well, two of them actually." Leia said.

"Wow, you sure you weren't just dreaming? I mean, lightsabers, not many people have those." Han said. "Except well, the kid here, and I guess the old man had one. They haven't been around much though since I was a kid. It was someone you knew with one? You had to be dreaming."

"It was so real. Maybe it was a dream, I don't know... Wait now, it was this group from the rebellion, my father supported them, I met them once, that is who they looked like. The boy, he was older, had shorter hair." Leia said.

"Wish I could have seen it. Maybe it's the future, even. I wonder what it means." Luke replied."

"It means we need to send out a signal and get out of here, that's what it means." Han said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you are right, we should send out the distress signal." Leia replied as she got it out of her pouch and put in the codes. "It's blinking, that should do it. I just hope the Empire doesn't realize we are still down here."

"That hunter guy, he comes here sometimes, the one who had that shuttle, I am sure others do as well, for whatever reason, what I can't imagine, but whatever." Han said. "I just hope it's soon. We can move towards that cave and see if we can find some place to make a camp, until the rescue ship gets here."

They walked toward the cave with the carvings. As they entered it, Leia gasped. "That's it!" and pointed to the broken altar that had been in her vision.

"The broken table? It looks like an altar." Luke replied.

"Ok, this is really weird. I'm not sure I want to go in here." Leia said.

There was the broken alter, with a pool of water nearby that was nearly black.

"It's perfect cover. We will be fine, will you relax?" Han said, then started walking back further. "Look, more lizards crawling around, at least we have something to eat. Maybe we can check that water and see if we can drink it, later."

"I'm getting tired of lizards." Luke said. "That water doesn't look so great either."

"Well, you get tired of ration bars, too, and there are plenty of these lizards, I imagine you will miss them when we get back." Han replied.

There was a door, and Leia walked in and started shivering. "I feel so cold."

She stepped out and clutched her arms around herself shivering.

Han walked in "Would you look at all this stuff in here? It's like someone was living in here, or something. It doesn't feel cold to me. Just full of junk."

Luke went and had a look and stepped in. "It's dark in here."

"This whole place is dark, kid." Han replied. "In fact, this is probably the most lit up place in the joint. There are actually some lamps in here."

"No, I mean, it feels dark." Luke said. He started to look around a bit.

"She's freezing and you feel dark. It just seems like a bunch of junk to me, that's all." Han said.

Luke noticed a piece of stained glass of a woman, suddenly it made him think of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked at a few other things and it brought to mind Obi-Wan Kenobi. It puzzled him, and it made him suddenly feel more light than dark, but then he turned away and saw more things and it was dark again. "I have to get out of here." Luke said.

Luke walked away from the door, slowly and turned. Then he heard a voice. "Luke, you shouldn't be here. You aren't ready."

Luke looked around. "Ben?"

"Go" the voice cried out.

Luke wandered a bit in circles in a bit of a daze. He came close to the pool and his fingers dipped into it. It was then that he fell to the ground.


	3. Old Frenemies

The X-Wing pilots were coming into the hanger, as General Rieekan welcomed them after a scouting expedition. As he gathered them around for a debriefing, a message came in from the command center with word of a distress signal from Dathomir.

"Well, this is a small relief, lieutenant, say, can you send that protocol droid to me, C-3PO." General Rieekan told the young woman.

"Yes, Sir, he's working in the command center as we speak." The lieutenant replied. "He was quite excited actually, by this news. It was amusing, Sir."

"Yes, he has quite the personality." General Rieekan smiled.

"Is this about Luke, Sir?" asked Wedge Antilles.

"It is indeed, Antilles. It seems that we finally got our distress signal." General Rieekan replied.

"Excuse me, we can finish this later if that is OK with you all, everyone, get some rest or something to eat. We will meet back here in 2 hours. I will send you a comm. Dismissed." General Rieekan said, as C-3PO arrived.

"General Rieekan, Sir, it is I, C-3PO, how may be of assistance." Threepio said.

"I need you to come with me to the Millenium Falcon, we have a wookiee to see." General Rieekan said as they moved towards the freighter.

Chewbacca was working with a macrofuser on top of the ship, goggles on his eyes. He waved a hello.

"Chewbacca, come on down here, we have some news." General Rieekan shouted waving his arm.

Chewbacca roared as he made his way down the ladder on the ship, taking his goggles off as he descended.

"Chewbacca asks if this is about the distress signal. Yes, it's about the distress signal you hairy beast!" Threepio called out.

"C-3PO, I have to ask, why do you talk to Chewbacca that way, you are so dignified and polite when speaking with everyone else." General Rieekan asked with a chuckle.

"General Rieekan, you should hear what he says to me. It is also quite a cultural form of exchange with wookiees. After all, I am a protocol droid. Oh, I do hope that Artoo is all right." Threepio answered.

General Rieekan just laughed. Chewbacca laughed as well.

"Chewie, looks like we got our signal, let's go have a walk down to Cracken's office. He has a plan worked out and a ship for us to use." General Rieekan said.

Chewie gave the general a big hug.

Luke floated down slowly like a bouncing cloud. He wondered for a moment if he had died, it was just so strange. As he landed, on a flat dirt surface in a well lit room, he saw a woman he didn't know standing there, hands on her hips staring at him.

"You must be Luke." The woman said.

"Yes, where am I." Luke asked.

"You are wherever you fell, you ask the same questions as the girl, I don't know if I will have time for you if you only ask questions such as that!" Ventress turned around and tsked a bit.

"Are you a Jedi then?" Ventress asked.

"I'm not a Jedi, I mean, my father was a Jedi, I'm training to be..I'm." Luke said until Ventress turned back toward Luke, then cut him off.

"You are old. Well, not old..." Ventress said.

"I'm 20." Luke said.

"Like the girl. Yes, old for a Jedi, I mean. They take them as babes. Younglings. Is it true they are all gone?" Ventress asked.

"As far as I know. I have been trying to learn about them, perhaps you can tell me some things." Luke said.

"Who is your master? Surely you have a master?" Ventress asked "Oh, I imagine there are none left to teach you, perhaps? Oh, I could tell you a great many things, Luke. Jedi didn't have families, how could you have a father who was a Jedi?" Ventress asked.

"I don't know, I was just told..." Luke started to say.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. "Really now, Ventress. What do you want with Luke?"

"Oh, Kenobi, it figures he would be your pet, how did you get so old?" Ventress asked.

"You will leave young Luke alone!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? But you're..." Luke said.

Obi-Wan waved his hand and Luke slowly drifted to sleep, slowly moving in the ground and laying pretty much in the position you would find him, if you were standing next to the pool in the cave.

"Ah, my dear, Ventress, and just how are things?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How is it that you are here, with the boy?" Ventress asked. "I didn't call you here."

"He and I have a connection, you see, much like a master to his apprentice, and well, I myself am no longer among the, well, I'm not sure exactly living is the appropriate word. I am able to communicate with the boy, through a connection we have." Obi-Wan answered.

"I was told the Jedi were gone, but here you are." Ventress noted.

"Oh, you will find that I am very much dead, Ventress. However, I did learn a few things along the way." Obi-Wan answered.

"He's strong in the Force, the girl as well, where did you find them?" Ventress asked.

"Oh, no, I will not be giving away most of my secrets, not here, Ventress. Even the boy does not know everything." Obi-Wan replied.

"So the Sith, the Sith are in charge." Ventress said.

"They are indeed." Obi-Wan replied.

"What happened to you? You obviously got old, but the girl, she said the Jedi were gone. Killed by a new Sith." Ventress asked.

"They were indeed, only a few were able to survive. There are far fewer still." Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"I told you the Jedi had lost their way. You never did listen to me, Kenobi. I have to ask, Quinlan? Do you know of Quinlan?" Ventress asked.

"He was gone with the great purge, I'm afraid. You did bring him back, though, we were brought you here you know, after, well.." Obi-Wan said.

"I wondered if it was he who allowed me to return to my sisters. I thank you for that. You know, I have always respected you, Kenobi." Ventress said.

"And I you, Ventress, in spite of everything we have been through. Quinlan got to be one with the Force, thanks to you." Obi-Wan replied.

"So what got you in the end." Ventress asked.

"Darth Vader. But I assure you, it was by my own choice." Obi-Wan said.

"Your own choice, ha. Of course, you would say that. As smug as ever. So who is this, Darth Vader, where did he come from?" Ventress asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her with great sadness. "I think you know who Darth Vader was."

Ventress thought for a moment, put a few things together and said "Oh. Well, I would never have guessed that, but then he always had a "fun"side." followed by a smirk.

"Please, not in front of the boy. Oh, I don't think he can hear us, but there are things we need to keep from him." Obi-Wan

"Of course, the Jedi and their secrets." Ventress sneered. "Maybe you haven't learned anything, Kenobi."

"Trust me, I'm talking to you now, am I not?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Please tell me he was the one to kill Dooku." Ventress asked.

"I believe so." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, he had reason to, there is that. I still wished it had been me." Ventress sighed, turned away and crossed her arms.

"As he had reason to kill me as well." Obi-Wan stated.

"Now, that's a story I would love to hear." Ventress said turning back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And a tale I would rather not tell." Obi-Wan replied.

"It just fascinates me, that of all people to get to commune with, I get you. I'm so fortunate in that regard." Ventress said sarcastically.

"And I as well. Please, leave the boy alone, and for that matter, the girl." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh she and I had a nice chat. That one has a fire in her belly. What I could have done with her while I was alive. We could have taken the galaxy." Ventress said raising her arms and clenching her fists.

"I'm hoping they save the galaxy." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope so, too. Truly I do." Ventress replied.

"Well, Ventress, I believe it's time for me to depart. I hope you get your peace, Ventress." Obi-Wan said with a deep sentiment.

"I believe we all will. Thank you for bringing me here, Kenobi." Ventress replied.

"As for you, Luke. Well, I believe we are finished here..." Obi-Wan said.

"Luke, Luke" Leia shook him as Luke started to wake up.

"What happened?" Luke said.

"You passed out, kid." Han replied. "What is it with this place?"

"I remember this woman, she was going to tell me about the Jedi, then I woke up." Luke said in a groggy state.

"Was she pale, and thin?" Leia asked.

"I think so, I didn't talk to her very long. My head really hurts. Maybe I could take some of those tablets you have Han after all. Between that and the leg, I could really use some rest, too." Luke said.

"I think we all could. Away from that room though, I don't even want to go near there." Leia said.

"I kind of want to dig around in there. A feeling, I suppose." Luke said.

"No, you rest. Artoo tested this water, so it looks like we will have plenty. Hopefully they got our signal and someone will show up soon and get us off this rock. You really didn't talk too long to that woman? It's strange, I am sure it was the same person. It felt we talked a long while. I wonder who or what she is, and what she wanted from us." Leia asked.

"I don't know. It was as if as soon as I got there, I was gone." Luke stated. "All very strange."

"It's just a dream. You probably heard Leia describe her and then thought about it and dreamed it when you got conked out is all." Han said, setting some caught lizards up for Artoo to fritz.

"Maybe." Luke replied.

Back at base, Airen Cracken called Rieekan, Chewie and Threepio into his office. "Have a seat, I'll be right with you, just working out a few details."

He took the comm link and spoke into it and then dug through his desk. "I had a hard time getting you a ship, Carlist, but I think I may have finally killed two mynocks with one stone on this one, he will pilot the ship as well. I have an agent, he just came back from a mission, and he has a ship right now that would fit your needs, although it's on a temporary basis. He's Trandoshan, and he's a field agent. Been working in the outer rim for a bit, but he's done some good work for us. He's got a huge freighter, and we would send you to it on the shuttle, but don't worry, the wookiee wouldn't need to fly it, he could just be a passenger this time. I know he got stuck the last time. Get one of your pilots to take them out there. The cover is that they are hunting rancors, got it. Except they won't be coming back with any. We get him to land near the Princess and the others, and we bring them back, that simple, or at least I hope it will be that simple. This guy is good at what he does. Name is Gip, not much on personality, and I am guessing the wookiee will bring the droid with him for communication purposes. Shyriiwook isn't listed on his known languages."

Chewie howled.

"Chewbacca is anxious to rescue his friends, however he is a bit weary of strangers, Sir. Especially those from the outer rim territories." Threepio interpreted.

"I trust him. Try not to worry, Chewbacca. I know you and your friend have some issues with some individuals in the outer rim, but our priority here is to get on that planet and get our people out, and that is what we are going to do here." Cracken replied.

Chewbacca howled.

"Sir, Chewbacca wonders if the agent is trustworthy, and if there will be anyone else on the ship." Threepio translated.

"I am sure he will have a team of some sort, people he works with. It's a pretty big ship." Cracken replied.

"Try not to stress, Chewie, we will get your friends back." Rieekan patted Chewbacca and said with a caring voice.

"You are always welcome to stay and allow them to do their work, Chewbacca." Cracken replied.

"I don't think Chewbacca is so much worried for himself, and I don't believe there would be no stopping him from wanting to be part of bringing them back." Rieekan replied.

"He isn't even an official member of the Alliance, Carlist, I could say the same about him as well as far as trust." Cracken replied.

Chewie roared.

"Chewbacca wants you to know that he is fully loyal to the Rebel Alliance." Threepio translated.

"I can vouch for that, Airen, I truly believe he would join officially, if he had no other obligations. He has proved himself a valuable asset to us for some time now." Rieekan insisted.

"Well, get you a pilot for that shuttle, and I will get you the coordinates." Cracken said to General Rieekan.

"Understood" Rieekan said as he escorted Chewie and Threepio out of the office.

It was another cold night, and the emergency blanket that Leia had brought was starting to get some wear. Still, they found a corner on the edge of the cave to huddle, and it turned out a bit warmer inside the cave. Thinking it still too risky to build a fire, that, and the mutual body heat, would have to do. Leia didn't think this thing would last much longer, and hoped they wouldn't have to resort to something drastic like digging a hole and piling leaves for warmth. It was strange enough to be entangled with these moon jockeys every night as it was. She imagined though they were much colder than she was, as they let her be in the middle. It frankly was starting to smell as well, not having a change of clothes and the idea of a cold bath was not inviting. It wasn't hard to actually get to sleep though, they were all exhausted, and the ground in here was soft. At least there was that.

She began to fall in a dreamlike state, again falling, but this time it was more like riding cool water, down, down, down, and being gently placed on a smooth boulder, where she took a seat. This time she was alone. She looked around and saw pink skies everywhere, and it was warm. She sat there and took a deep breath, and then heard a voice. It was the voice of Ventress. She could not see her, but she was there.

"I see you are still here, girl." Ventress said. "We never finished our chat."

"Where are you?" Leia asked.

"Oh, I'm still here. I assumed you knew me by now that I didn't have to "show" myself. It takes less effort to make myself known that way." Ventress replied.

"I see, what did you need to talk about?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. I was going to tell you something before, but maybe it was better I didn't. I think you will need to find it for yourself. The quest is often more valuable than the treasure, and more informative. You have a deep strength within yourself, never give up. I have a feeling that you would never give up anyway, but don't be afraid to let that anger turn into something you can use. Just you must not let it consume you...oh rats, he's done it again and I was getting to enjoy this..."

"Leia! Leia! Wake up!" Luke shaking Leia.

"What! Luke, I was dreaming!" Leia said.

"I know you were. I was dreaming, too. I dreamed you fell away from me, and well, I was told to wake you up." Luke said.

"Told to wake her up? You woke me up! Hey now, I'm trying to get some sleep over here." Han said grumpily.

"I was talking to that woman again in my dream. It was very odd, she wanted to give me advice." Leia said.

"Wow, what did she say? I didn't even get to say anything to her." Luke said.

"I have some advice for you, Your Worship, not that you would actually take any from anyone, especially me, for that matter. Go to sleep." Han grumbled.

"When do you ever sleep? I've been on that hunk of junk of yours and you never seem to go to sleep more than an hour here or there. I will be trying to get some and you are banging on this or that trying to fix or break something." Leia said angrily.

"Hey, I sleep, sometimes. And that hunk of junk.." Han started to reply, and abruptly halted when he couldn't think anymore.

"Leia, maybe we should just go back to sleep. I'm sorry we woke you up, Han." Luke said "Maybe I will dream and finally talk to her."

"It's just a dream, Luke." Han said with a yawn. "Maybe you should sleep in your dreams."

"I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again. I think High Command will be horrified how I have been squished every night in the dirt by you guys." Leia said.

"You make it sound like it was a fun time. This is not fun." Han said as he pulled something crawling under him out and threw it across the ground. "It's hard enough to rest, then you wake her up on purpose."

They settled down again, with the now noisy and wrinkled blanket, and dampness and fog, and the cold air around them. Luke found himself falling down a slide, and landing hard on his bottom, feeling the pain in his leg again, the room was dark and smokey, but not actual smoke, more like a black fog. He saw the woman's face again and she spoke.

"I hope he's not there with you this time, maybe we can push him away." The raspy voice spoke.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"That pesky, Kenobi." Ventress replied.

"You know Ben?" Luke said.

"Ben?" Ventress said. "You and I need to have a little chat. I want to meet you, Luke."

"What are you?" Luke asked.

"Questions, again with the questions. Don't worry about me, I'm no threat to you, no matter what Kenobi may think." Ventress said. "I just, well, it does get dull sometimes, I suppose. I am Asajj Ventress, one of many things. I started as a Jedi, like you apparently intend to be. I didn't end as one."

"We tried to talk before, but we didn't." Luke said.

"We got, well, interrupted. You are wasting my time, I want to make the best of it. No more of this small talk." Ventress replied.

"Your lightsaber, I know you have one. How are you at using it?"

"I've been practicing..."

"That was something I was quite skilled at. You said your father was a Jedi? Jedi didn't have children, if they did, they would have been …."

"Oh, Ventress, not again." A voice came out.

"Kenobi. I was just talking with the boy, I mean him no harm." Ventress sighed.

"You really must leave him alone." Obi-Wan replied.

Luke found himself falling this time in a vacuum, sucked down a tube, then up the tube then thrown onto a scaffolding, then ….he woke up sweating.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Strength and Loyalty

**Trigger warning, mentions of torture.**

Laying there damp and cold, Luke brought himself up, shivering and shaking and moving the crumbled and tearing emergency blanket off himself. Leia stirred. He worried that he would wake them up. He saw her curled up into a ball, laying against Han's stomach, his arms laying straight across as if she was a little doll, he snoring loudly. She didn't seem to be awake, and Han seemed to be deep asleep, so he tucked them back into the blanket, while he made his way to the cut out room where all the junk that had seemed to be collected was laying about. It would give him some quiet privacy and a chance to get himself together. This Ventress was obviously someone that knew Ben, or was associated with him, or maybe he was just dreaming. This place seemed to conjure up the strangest dreams, if they were dreams. They seemed so real, and Leia was having similar experiences. He removed his outer clothes and tried to dry himself off somewhat as most of those that had been close to his body were drenched in sweat. He shook them a bit, then shook the outer things that had gotten dusty from laying on the ground. The room, though it had that dark feeling, suddenly felt very warm as if it was just concentrated only on this room, which was odd as he was not wearing that many clothes by this point. He lit one of the lamps in the room and started to look around. It was a manic collection of odd things, and when he touched them he got a sense of darkness and revenge. He wondered who the woman in the glass was, and where it came from, and what it meant. He then heard a voice. "You shouldn't be in here." He stepped out, and was very cold, so he put back on the clothes that were dry and went back to cuddle back up in the huddle under the crumbled blanket with his friends, carefully as to not wake them.

Leia woke up, she carefully moved the arms of her friends as to be able to move, and stood up in the cave. She heard a lot of noise, and saw flashes of light, not just the dull red sky she was used to seeing here, but green, and then brighter multicolored flashes, of blue and bright green and red. As she walked closer to the edge of the cave a voice, the voice of that woman said "Stay in the cave, you will be safe."

She looked out and saw blaster fire,and lightsabers flickering, and women falling and battle droids, large and small in a massive battle. Then this weird thing, a droid, insect like creature carrying four lightsabers ran towards her and she fell. She screamed, and as she screamed she found herself laying alone, clutching the crumbled blanket on the floor of the cave. Luke and Han, who seemed to have been eating something, probably those awful lizards they had been subsisting on while here, ran towards her to see if she was ok. Leia stood up shaken. Luke asked her. "Did you have a weird dream again, too?"

Leia shook. "It was a battle, right out there, I could see it. It was so real. Then this thing was running towards me in the cave."

Luke put his arm around her and walked her over to a rock to sit down, just outside the cave. "The woman said to stay in the cave and I would be safe. It was all very odd."

"I wonder if there is something in the water or just the air on this planet, but you two and all these visions and dreams. Maybe it's these fool lizards. They haven't been doing anything to me though. I really can't wait to get out of this place. It gives me the creeps anyway." Han said as he brought Leia some water.

Off in the distance, they heard some noise. "Probably some rancors or something out there." Han said.

He got his scope out and had a peek. "Hey Luke, take a look at this." Han said with concern.

"That's not rancors, it's something smaller." Luke replied.

"Let me have a look." Leia took the monocular and peeked through it. "That looks like people, and I think they are coming this way."

A voice called, it sounded like Ventress. "Stay in the cave and you will be safe."

"Did you hear that?" Leia said.

"I did. What's going on?" Han replied a bit unnerved.

Captain Honas had been making frequent visits on Cocie Maddax when he could in the medical bay, but this time it was on business. She had been given treatment, and even a couple of counseling sessions, and members of command were anxious to hear what she had to say both about her time working for the Moff and her time in the prison on Dathomir. Honas volunteered to bring her himself, as he had become a bit of a friend, and had felt a bit responsible for her, having treated her during her time on the shuttle. It may be hard for her to give her debriefing, but it was necessary, and they really didn't want to put it off having left some of their people, one of whom was a member of High Command herself, on planet. Anything she could tell them about the prison itself may be of some value, as well as her mission with the Moff. They arrived in Mon Mothma's office,where she and General Dodonna were waiting, and Honas was a bit relieved to see her counselor there as well. She reminded him of his kid sister a bit, and maybe he was making it a bit too personal. He was assigned to the mission, and his input was important, but in this instance, he may have been too protective. Cracken had warned him that visiting her too much may not be for the best, and he was beginning to realize that advice was not so much for her benefit, but for his own. He was relieved though that Cracken was not here.

General Dodonna started "Thank you for coming here, Agent Maddax. I realize you have gone though a great ordeal, and you have already told a lot to your counselor about it. We have gone through the notes and I will try to be as delicate as I can, but we need to discuss what you know about the prison."

Captain Honas spoke up "I thought this was about her work at the Moff's?"

Mon Mothma spoke "Oh, we intend to get to the information on the Moff and what she was able to retrieve while there, Captain, but right now, we have a current situation where anything she can tell us about the prison is of greater importance. Agent Maddax, again, I realize the hardship it may have to discuss this matter, but anything you can tell us may help us with our retrieval of those that who came to rescue you, but had to be left behind. Perhaps this will help, they were left behind so that you could be rushed to treatment. I appreciate what you have already told us, via Captain Honas and the counselor, but we have a few questions ourselves. I'm sorry if this will trigger anything painful about your time there, but you have to understand that right now, you are our best source. We have a rough idea, just from the time that we lost contact with you, but do you have any idea at all how long you were kept there?"

Maddax sat there a moment. "I'm not sure, ma'am. I'm really am not sure at all."

"Do you have a rough estimate how many people were there? How big of an operation it was? Did it seem to be a lot of prisoners, or just a few?" General Dodonna asked as he took notes.

Cocie Maddax sat there and her tears started to well up in her face. "I don't know. It didn't seem very big. I know they had at least one other prisoner. I think he was an officer, on the Imperial side, it seems he did something wrong. I heard him scream all the time..." She buried her hands in her face.

Captain Honas handed her a tissue and gave her a pat. He really wanted to drag her out of there. He had worked for intelligence many times, and he was good at his job. Cracken was right about not letting things get personal. He began to care too much for this girl and he wanted to protect her.

"I saw a few officers. Some stormtroopers. Not large armies of them, more of a small operation, I suppose." Maddax said though the tears.

"We know from what we got from the crew that it didn't seem that they had many ships around, nor much in the airspace. That's what we expected, I'm sorry if this is too hard for you, young lady, but realize we need to know everything we can." General Dodonna said with a tender voice.

Captain Honas stood up. "With all due respect, Sir, I know you need this information, but do you realize what this poor girl has been through! She has had to relive it again and again, not only through questioning, but her own nightmares!"

As he was saying it, Cracken arrived to the meeting, he spoke "Captain Honas, sit down, or I will escort you out! We understand everything that she has been through and we are getting her the help she needs, however, you are not helping the investigation by speaking out of turn to General Dodonna and Mon Mothma. Control yourself, or I will be forced to have you leave the meeting. Your input has been valuable, but we need to get information from Agent Maddax, now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Captain Honas sat down.

"Agent Maddax, I want you to know that if it gets too much, your counselor will gladly escort you out, and we will continue later, but please know that we need as much information as we can get before our team departs again for Dathomir." Cracken said.

"I understand, Sir. I'm trying." Maddax replied with a whimper.

"I'm going to question Counselor Rahble now, Counselor, was there anything in your notes that you have discussed already with Agent Maddax you think might be of interest? I saw something about her having some hallucinations of some type. Images of women standing about her. I know sometimes those in pain 'see' things, but can you describe what she saw?" Cracken asked.

"She said the women were standing about, she only saw them for a moment, they were trying to comfort her." The counselor said.

"Did they inject you with any drugs, Agent Maddox?" Cracken asked.

"I don't believe I was ever injected with anything. Mostly I was whipped, and I was stripped, and they .." Maddax stopped and buried her face into her hands.

"You don't have to go on, I only wanted to know if you had been injected with anything to cause your hallucinations. Many times they inject things as torture, or to get information, that was my only reason for asking that." Cracken patted her hand. "It's possible even the pain the body's own defenses can make you see weird things as well. I only had to know if they injected anything into you. What did they feed you? Did they give you any water or anything to drink?"

"They gave me some protein pouch of some kind, shoved it into my mouth and made me chew it open with my hands tied above my head. One of the men, not a stormtrooper, some kind of under officer of some type who was with the stormtroopers, he..." Maddax stopped a bit.

"It's OK, did they give you water or anything to drink, or was it just the protein pouch." Cracken asked.

Maddax started blubbering a bit. The counselor spoke up. "I don't think they gave her any water, Sir."

Maddax curled up into a ball with her knees to her chest, feet on the seat. Captain Honas got up and said "I think she has had enough! Please!"

"Captain Honas. I know I told you that you could be here, but maybe you should step outside!" Cracken asked.

Captain Honas left the room angrily and stood outside the door. He leaned up against the wall and slipped down to sit.

"I just wanted to know if you might have been drugged in anything they fed you, Agent Maddax. Please understand." Cracken said to her.

Maddax shook her head up and down, face scrunched up. The counselor spoke. "She told me they threw her on the ground and the officer urinated in her face. Eventually she got so dehydrated, she began to well, get hydrated as best she could.."

"Those monsters." Mon Mothma replied.

"It wasn't in the briefing, but I felt it better that I said it, than she had to say it again. This young woman has been through a lot. As you can see, and that wasn't the worst of it." The counselor said.

"I understand, but it tells me how dehydrated you were. I'm honestly surprised you have been able to survive. You were in really bad shape by the time you arrived here." Cracken replied. "The fact that you are even sitting in this room tells me a lot about you. I think you are stronger than you think you are. Right now, you may not think so, but you are a survivor. Many would not have the will to live that long. I can't tell you about all my agents, about what they went through. Let's just say, I have seen a lot. I'm sorry this interrogation is difficult." Cracken told her.

"How long do you think I was there, Sir?" Maddax asked.

"I guess about three weeks. We went through a few channels to even find where you were, I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." Cracken replied.

"I don't think it would have made much of a difference, from the time I got there to the time I left, I was treated pretty much the same. They kept thinking I was dead. I couldn't give them the satisfaction. I swear, Sir, they never got anything out of me." Maddax said with a little more confidence taking a bit of pride in what Cracken had said to her and remembering why she wanted to stay alive in the first place. She began to get some of her confidence back, she wasn't a pile of mush, she was stronger than that. She would not let them win.

"Only 16 years old. That's the kind of gumption that can defeat the Empire." Cracken said as he went to the door opened it looked out, then down. "Honas, get back in here, somehow I knew you would still be out here. Look at this young woman, look at her. Don't ever think she needs your protection. This one is a fighter. Trust me. Take her back to Medical. I think I got what I need for now."

Mon Mothma and General Dodonna stood there, feeling a little guilty about putting that poor girl through all that, but it's what they have to do, and the strength to do that sometimes is a burden as well. Cracken felt Captain Honas needed to learn that as well, but he himself had to remember that from time to time. They all did.

"Did General Rieekan get his team together yet for the shuttle?" Mon Mothma asked.

"He is organizing the departure right now, I am going over everything with him and the team before they leave. General Dodonna, if you don't mind, you can brief them on this meeting, any information about the site and the planet itself." Cracken replied.

"I will do that. You gave me something to think about, Cracken with your speech there to Agent Maddax, I think we have to remember that sometimes. I think we get too protective with some of our more important assets here in the Alliance. We have to have faith in their abilities and let them do what they do best." General Dodonna said.

"We all have to remember that sometimes, I'm guilty of it myself. I got a little hard on Honas, but he's not going to be a good asset to me if he let's it get too personal like he was with Agent Maddax." Cracken replied. "Don't get me wrong though, loyalty has it's place. Why, well, look at Chewbacca. I was talking with Rieekan and I guess him through that droid, and I know it's the thing with wookiees, but he's so loyal to Captain Solo. Force knows why, and of course, loyal to Skywalker and the Princess as well, and he is frantic that he hasn't left yet to go back to Dathomir. What it took for him to leave and bring our agent back though, that's the kind of thing that puts it in perspective. He still did what was important, but I believe he had faith in their abilities to survive until he comes back for them."

Mon Mothma spoke up. "He went after Commander Skywalker on what we thought was a suicide mission, volunteered when I spoke and said it was too risky and we couldn't afford to send anyone out. Just because it was Commander Skywalker. They all pulled it off though."

"I know I am probably jinxing myself, but this mission isn't nearly as dangerous. Let's hope it all turns out that I'm right. As for Agent Maddax, give her time to recover. We will see how it goes with her, it could go either way, but if she gets through this, I think she will be a fine agent, if not, well, I know she has even more reason to hate the Empire, she will be valuable in anything we throw at her." Cracken said.

"I do hope Princess Leia is all right." Mon Mothma said with worry.

In Dathomir Prison, Lieutenant Walle was scoping the scanners of the property for heat signatures. He knew hunters frequently visited the planet, hunting or capturing rancors, usually, and that was probably all it was, but the heat signatures near that weird temple place some miles away was occasionally getting some human/humanoid sized readings. He hadn't been too concerned the first time he saw it, but since it had been happening over two cycles, he thought it worth mentioning to Captain Bufor.

Captain Bufor studied the scan that Walle had saved for him and said. "It's probably nothing, like you said hunters taking shelter. I don't see a ship, but it's possible it got in one of those pockets that don't scan well here. We can spare a few stormtroopers to go out and have a look. I don't imagine it's anything, but it will give them something to do. We've been lucky, it seems that little incident that happened with the girl didn't get back to Moff Suller. He seemed satisfied with my telling her that she died. I want you to know that I appreciate your loyalty to me in that manner, Lieutenant."

"We have a sweet deal here, Captain. It gets dull, this planet is not the most scenic place, but it's an easy job, and it has it's perks." Lieutenant Walle said with a sneer. "How did you explain the loss of the stormtroopers."

"I told them they got taken by the fever, took the girl as well. We didn't have enough antidote to cure the whole crew. I thought they would send reinforcements, but they didn't. I guess we don't have enough prisoners right now. I am sure they will send more with whatever prisoner they bring in next." Bufor said. "I just hope they don't send one of those Imperial Security Bureau officers. I really don't think we need one, your techniques seem to do the job quite nicely."

"Thank you, Sir, I do enjoy my work." Walle replied.

Back at base, General Dodonna made his way to the hanger, where General Rieekan and Chewbacca, with Threepio were standing. General Cracken soon followed along with Captain Honas, and a data pad that with the itinerary and locations of the distress signal.

"The shuttle you used before, we of course, will not be using it, as I am sure they would be well aware of it being the same shuttle, instead I have gotten Nien Nunb as your pilot, and a ship that will be used as a shuttle for the freighter. He doesn't speak basic, and neither does our agent on the freighter, Gip, but they understand it, and you will have Threepio with you. Captain Honas can call in the codes and itinerary, it might not be a good idea to have your droid do it. Nien Nunb has worked with the Princess before and jumped on this. I know you all don't know each other Chewbacca, but he's a smuggler as well. He's a good man." he said as they directed them to the ship.

The short Sullustan was standing by the ship they would use to shuttle to and from the freighter from the base and to the planet. The freighter they were using was very large, large enough to dock the ship and would stay off planet while they went to search for their three stranded comrades. Rieekan shook Chewie's hand and gave him a pat on his back and said. "May the Force be with you." With that, they all boarded the shuttle and departed.

On Dathomir, Luke, Han and Leia ducked into and peered out from the edge of the cave.

Han got out the monocular and said. "Yep, stormtroopers, I would say about four of them."

"Does it look like there's a ship of any type? Anything else out there?" Luke asked.

"Oh give me that thing." Leia said quietly. "Just the four, I'm guessing they saw or heard something, they may not even know we are here. Just stay put."

As the stormtroopers get in range, Han runs out blaster in hand and starts firing.

"What is he doing!" As Leia runs out and pulls her blaster out of her boots and fires as well.

Luke, lightsaber in hand starts running out. Already four stormtroopers are laying dead on the ground. He cuts it off, and stands there.

"Why did you do that? They didn't know we were here? You know what? Now they will! If we just stayed hidden, they may have just passed us by! There were only four, it was probably just a random patrol."

Luke walks around, lightsaber turned off, but still in hand and patrols the outer edges of the old village. "I really don't see anything else out here."

Han said. "Heat signatures. I bet that's how they monitor this planet. There were four of them, there are three of us. We can probably avoid suspicion if we stay outside the cave. They can think we are them. We have to move though, if that's how they spotted us, we would be sitting ducks if we stayed there anyway."

"We've been sending the distress signal from here though, I just hope they can find us." Leia said.

"If Chewie's on board, they'll find us." Han replied.

As they were packing up the camp, and removing any evidence they had been there, Luke found himself collapsing down to the floor.


	5. Leaving Dathomir

**Graphic Violence Warning.**

Luke was falling again, this time spinning around and around in total darkness. He landed flat on the smooth surface, and it was quiet. He pushed himself up, feeling the pain in his leg and rubbing it, only he wasn't even physically here, so it was kind of weird. Wow, he really shouldn't have run when he did, but when you get that adrenaline going, you forget about how much pain it's going to be when you do it. He still felt that pain though, even if he was not physically here, he still felt his physical body. As he sat there, grabbing his bearings and bracing himself for whatever was next, he heard her voice, the voice of Ventress.

"I see your little group is leaving me. I must say you have entertained me while you were here. You know you all will be much better off if you stay in the cave. Leaving was so foolish. They will probably come after you now, but the cave does offer some protection, you won't be detected there. I tried to tell you all. As always, no one ever seems to listen." Ventress said.

"What are you?" Luke asked.

"Look, you need to stop asking that, we haven't much time, and I'm sure he's going to show up again." Ventress said.

"Who?" Luke said.

"Just stay in the cave." Ventress said. "Well, it looks like our time is done. Take care of yourself, Luke."

Obi-Wan appeared and Luke dropped back out of consciousness and laid on the floor.

"Now, now, Ventress. What are you still doing with the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kenobi, you fool, I'm trying to help him. The cave, I'm protecting it. They won't be seen if they stay here." Ventress said. "I'm actually glad you are here, that is one reason I have called the boy again. I've noticed something, Kenobi."

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You are only connected to the boy. When I call the girl, you've had the boy bring her out of it. Just why is that?" Ventress asked.

"Well, I've been sort of protecting him his whole life." Obi-Wan stated.

"So he has been training as a Jedi, I found it odd that he said he was only a Jedi in training, being so, well, old. That really isn't the Jedi style." Ventress said.

"He had a normal life growing up, I only watched him from afar. Not that I didn't want to train him. It was the idea of another, and I admit I was a bit alarmed by the idea, but I heeded his wisdom, and only watched him, silently protecting him. I still watch him, I try to direct him a bit, it is a bit of an effort to speak with him, some places, like here, make it easier. In time, I will direct him where he can get proper training and learn more." Obi-Wan said.

"So there is someone else out there, then?" Ventress said. "Who is it, do I know them?"

"Oh now, Ventress, you know I cannot tell you." Obi-Wan said.

"That room, Luke seems fascinated with it, it's been me that has been trying to keep him out of it." Ventress noted.

"And I have been as well. One would think that I would be a bit unnerved by a collection of objects directed as revenge on me, or what I was, but it now has no meaning to me. The boy, however, I did not know what effect it would have on him. Even if I was aware that Maul had been holding up here at the time, I still would not have done anything about it, even then." Obi-Wan said.

"Nor can you tell me about where you found these two. What about the girl?" Ventress said.

"I am not quite sure she knows anything about her abilities. And yes, you are correct, I do not have a connection to her, however, I was well aware of her existence as well. I'd like to believe the Force brought them together. Well, not initially, but, she too was watched over, in a different manner." Obi-Wan said. "The Empire was doing something with those strong in the Force, killing the children, or using them as tools. We were successful in keeping them safe from that. They were both hidden and both in plain sight so to speak. They both are highly sensitive to the Force. I do believe her path is elsewhere, but in time, I believe she will too get some control of her own abilities. If it comes to it that I must direct her, it will take some effort, but I could always do so through the boy, they have a connection to each other."

"I'm beginning to understand, now, and perhaps you have changed, Kenobi. Mother Talzin, as much as I owe to her, was wrong to align herself with the Sith. She should have just stuck with the dark magic. I know you don't approve, so don't start. I don't regret anything. It made me who I am or was, and what I am now." Ventress said.

"You came to an understanding in a hard way, Ventress, as did I, though in a different way." Obi-Wan replied.

"So then, this is it, for us." Ventress said.

"I believe so, they will be leaving soon." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm afraid you will have to have something else to play with, my dear Ventress."

"I kept trying to call to their friend, but he has been reluctant to respond. More of a challenge. I doubt I will ever get the chance to be entertained like I have while they have been here, or even you. I've really enjoyed our chats. I want you to know, Kenobi, I really did not mean to interfere or corrupt them, not that it really would have been any of your business. It would have been their choice, and in spite of whatever you might have thought of me, I only ever had the best intentions." Ventress said.

"Good bye, Ventress." Obi-Wan said.

Han lifted Luke up and laid him out flat, while Leia wiped his brow with a wet cloth, actually Luke's undershirt that he had hung out the night before, and Luke slowly came to. Luke shook his head.

"Did you go there again?" Leia asked.

"I did, but it was different. I remember she told me not to leave the cave, that we would be safe." Luke said.

"We have to leave the cave, we aren't safe here, kid. You know they are going to send a search party out if those stormtroopers don't come back." Han said.

"Maybe he's right, Luke isn't much for walking right now. Han, that was so foolish of you to run out there. We were undercover, and if they did come in, we would have been able to take them. Now, they will be more suspect. Luke, you too, your leg is injured and who knows what you did to it running out yourself. We were able to take care of the situation. All you did was make it worse by putting stress on yourself." Leia said with concern.

"Leia, I'm all right, really, I can try to walk. Somehow though, I believe her, we should stay." Luke responded.

"You both are crazy! Come on let's finish packing. Make sure we don't leave anything that says we were working for the Alliance, let's get out of here!" Han said. "Chewie will find us. You can move the signal and send it again, right?"

"Yes, but if you move it, it can mess up the coordinates." Leia answered.

Han put his arms up in the air almost in defeat with anger. As he did so, a rock broke off above his head and landed on the top of his skull and knocked him to the ground.

Chewbacca found Nien Nunb to be a great companion, and they got along quite nicely, even if they had to communicate through Threepio. Threepio was in his element as he was being put to use in overtime with translating, while Chewie and Nien Nunb could only understand him and Captain Honas and not each other, and Captain Honas could not understand either of them. Even so, the crew enjoyed themselves while in hyperspace playing cards. As they came out of hyperspace, the freighter came into their scopes and they were pulled in to it's tractor beam and parked into it's hanger. They were immediately greeted by Gip, who said little and directed towards the lounge area. Then Gip began to speak.

"Agent Gip would like to know if you could give him the details from General Cracken on the datapad." Threepio translated.

Captain Honas handed over the datapad and said "Here's the datapad, I would be happy to tell you our plan once we get to Dathomir."

Gip raised his palm to indicate for Captain Honas to stop, and proceeded to go over the notes. Captain Honas sat there uncomfortably, looking over the Transdoshan up and down, not knowing what to make of him. He barely said a word, looking over the notes. Captain Honas started to say something, but again, he raised his palm, and Honas silenced himself. Chewie stood up, roared and flailed his arms in the air.

"Chewbacca wishes to know our approximate arrival time on Dathomir." Threepio said.

Gip spoke something quietly to Captain Honas.

"Oh my, this won't be good. Captain Honas, Gip wishes you to control the wookiee." Threepio translated.

Chewbacca got out of his seat, went over to Gip, stood over him and started roaring.

"Agent Gip, Chewbacca would like to inform you that he is no one's wookiee and, how should I word this, well let's just say he only asked a simple question, Sir." Threepio translated.

The Transdoshan stood up, still reading the datapad, directed everyone with his hand to follow them, took them all to a room with bunks, and directed them all to sit down. He stood at the door, reading the datapad, and then shut the door.

Threepio exclaimed. "Well, that was rather rude."

Nien Nunb spoke.

"Captain Nunb said that he doesn't think he likes this Gip." Threepio translated.

"I have to say I am not impressed with him either, but let's see how he on this mission. I have dealt with some real sleemoes who turned out to be wonderful agents." Captain Honas said.

Chewbacca roared.

"Chewbacca wonders if they will provide us with anything to eat. Chewbacca you furry fool, you know I don't eat!" Threepio translated.

Everyone laughed. After sometime, Gip returned with a cart of various foodstuffs, and Chewbacca immediately helped himself. Gip, carrying a holo in his hand flashed it on the wall for all to view. He spoke something and Threepio translated.

"Agent Gip says, this is the approximate location of the distress signal on the planet Dathomir, it's some miles to where you landed to rescue the agent." Threepio translated.

Gip spoke again.

"Agent Gip says that we will drop the freighter along the atmosphere, and he has the proper codes and that Captain Honas will give this itinerary to anyone requesting our reasons for approaching the planet."

Gip spoke again.

"Agent Gip wants to inform you that the pilot of this vessel has been involved with hunters who have previous used this vessel on this very planet, and that we should have no problems with getting there to get our people out." Threepio translated.

Gip then shut off the holo, and left the room, slamming the door.

Chewie roared.

"Chewbacca says that guy is a bit of a bantha's rear, but at least we can eat."

At the prison, Captain Bufor observed the latest heat scan and noticed that the heat signatures of the stormtroopers, and whoever else was out there, had disappeared. They hadn't been closely monitoring the activity, but it had been a few hours and there was no report at all from them, so he became a bit concerned.

"It is possible they are just in areas that we can not pick up heat signatures, Sir, this planet has several areas like that." Lieutenant Walle reported.

"Yes, that is a possibility, but they haven't even commed in for a while. Even if they were in a no communication zone, there would be something. I would hate to send more men out there, we are stretching it as it is." Captain Bufor said.

"We could just wait I suppose, Sir." Walle replied.

"Yes, or I could send you out there." said Bufor.

"But Sir!" Walle exclaimed.

"You could use one of the speeders, take a man with you. At least you know the approximate area where they were searching. We can trace the speeder and it's armed. We may be acting over cautious, but strange things do seem to happen on this planet." Bufor replied.

"What if they were eaten by rancors, Sir, we could just tell them that?" Walle asked.

"We could, we could, and I have to admit that I am tempted, but I'm afraid that they will get suspicious with all of our deceptions, though I imagine if your mission goes the same way, I may have to think of another." Bufor informed him.

Lieutenant Walle took a deep gulp.

Han landed on the ground with a hard thud. It looked exactly like the area where he had just been, but something told him it wasn't. Luke, Leia or Artoo were nowhere to be seen, and the opening of the cave was dark, as if it was closed. And there were lamps lit all around.

"What the hell?" Han said then he heard a voice.

"Well, I finally got around to getting through to you, I see." A raspy voice came out like an echo.

"Who are you?" Han asked.

"That question again. Well, I guess I've come to expect it. I am Asajj Ventress, I apparently am dead, but that is not important right now. I want you to listen to me." Ventress replied.

"OK, I'm listening. I don't believe this, but I'm listening." Han said guardedly.

"Do not leave the cave until your friends arrive, do you hear me? Don't let Luke and Leia leave either, and stay inside the cave. It won't be long now." Ventress told him.

"Um, OK, I guess. I have to be dreaming here. What is this.." Han asked.

"Just do it, dreaming or not, don't leave the cave. You are in danger. Please trust me. You are in danger in other ways as well, I can feel it. Not everyone coming to get you is your friend, stay in the cave." Ventress warned him. "Wow, Kenobi isn't even trying to interfere this time, that has to be something."

"What? The old man? Who is coming that isn't my friend?" Han asked.

"Let someone else handle it. I can protect the cave." Ventress said.

"Lady, look here." Han looked all around to see where the voice was coming from. "I've been taking care of myself a long time, and I think I can handle it."

"Sometimes you have to let someone else 'handle it'. It's not just about you anyway. Oh, why are you so difficult?"

"OK OK, whatever, lady." Han replied.

"You look out for them, don't you?" Ventress said.

"I look out for me. They just are along for the ride, I suppose." Han said.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Where ever did you find them?" Ventress said.

"I took a job with my partner at Mos Eisley on Tatooine to take the kid and this old man to Alderaan, and I've been stuck with them off and on ever since. I got debts to pay though, so who knows how long that will be before I go." Han said.

"Ah, Mos Eisley, I know that place well. Worked with bounty hunters out of there for a while." Ventress said quietly.

"Oh now, lady, don't tell me that. I got a few after me, you don't still know any are you, I mean, you can't do your weird magic thing and well... Who sent you?" Han said trying to stand, but unable to.

Ventress laughed. "You have nothing to worry about with me. I couldn't if I wanted to, unless they showed up here in this cave, then maybe, but the credits would be worthless, so no worries there. Something keeps pulling you back though, I can feel it. Your walls are so hard I had to knock off a rock to get your attention, but now, I am starting to understand you more. I've been watching you all while you were here. I will let you go, I don't imagine I will see any of you again, but remember for now, stay in the cave."

Han started to come to, while Luke was shaking him and Leia was trying to treat the wound on his head.

"I guess the sky is falling." Han spoke.

"How do you feel, wow, that hit you pretty hard, I didn't think the ceiling was so unstable." Luke said looking up.

"I saw your friend, well I heard her. When I was out, she talked to me." Han said.

"You too? What did she say?" Luke said.

"She said we have to stay in the cave. She was very insistent on it." Han said sitting up and holding his head while winching a bit.

"Did she say anything else?" Leia asked.

"I mentioned Mos Eisley, she said she'd been there." He laughed "She said that people were coming to get us, but not everyone is our friend and to stay in the cave. She kept saying to stay in the cave over and over. To let someone else handle it."

"Maybe for now, we stay in the cave then. Luke's not walking very well anyway, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all. I just hope she's right that someone is coming." Leia said. "You actually believe her, I don't believe that."

"I didn't say I believed her, I still think it's a dream, but well..." Han said.

They heard a noise and a ship off in the distance was landing. Luke walked up to the entrance of the cave. "Guys, I think someone is coming."

On the freighter, Gip returned to the room opened the door, and made a hand motion that the others were to follow him. They got to the lounge and sitting there was a one eyed human man with long shaggy hair.

"Well, if it isn't Chewbacca." The man said.

Chewie roared and flailed his arms.

"You two know each other?" Captain Honas asked.

"Oh, Chewie and I go way back, don't we. Where's Solo?" The man asked.

Chewie roared.

"Captain Jape, Chewbacca is very surprised and wonders why you are here. He says that Captain Solo is not here." Threepio translated.

The man looks at everyone. "Name's Jape. This is my vessel, I hire it out to hunters who go to Dathomir often, but I run supplies for the rebellion as well. I knew Chewie a while back on Nar Shaddaa. Yeah, we go way back. So you aren't running around with Solo anymore, Chewie?"

Chewie roars and then looks at Threepio.

"What did he say?" Jape asks.

"Captain Jape, he told me to tell you let's get to business." Threepio translated.

"Business, eh, how about how his friend cheated me." Jape got up, went up to Chewbacca and looked up at him and stared.

Gip said something.

"Agent Gip wishes for you to put your personal matters aside and to sit down and go over the plan." Threepio answered.

"Oh I understand ole' Gip here all right, no need to translate for me." Jape answered.

"Captain Jape, I assure you that was for the benefit of everyone present, I am a procotol droid and am versed in over six million languages." Threepio answered.

"Of course, you are." Jape answered.

Gip sat down with the data pad and showed them the map of the location on Dathomir where they would land and go ahead with their plan. He had experience with dealing with rancors, if anyone had any fears as far as that went, in the wild, they were easier to deter than in captivity. It was decided that Jape, Nien Nunb and Threepio would stay aboard the freighter while Gip, Chewie and Captain Honas would go to the ground on the smaller ship. They would carry weapons with them, as they were to appear as if they were hunters, Chewie with his bowcaster should not be a problem in that regard, but the weapons had to be bigger than just being blasters. They hoped to get as close to the location as they could where the distress signal was spotted, but with the vegetation being what it was, it would still be a distance. Once they had gotten everyone back to the ship, the freighter would swoop down, and the ship would join him, to make it appear as if they had gotten prey. Gip would fly the smaller ship.

Lights began to beep, and Jape spoke up, "Well, here's our stop. Good luck, boys." and he departed for the cockpit of the large vessel. He found a "parking spot" and the ship with Gip, Chewbacca and Captain Honas departed for Dathomir's surface.

Captain Bufor heard the alert and proceeded to the command center. He called to the unidentified ship. "This is Dathomir Imperial Prison, identify yourselves."

Captain Honas called into the codes then spoke. "Raging Raptor coming in with a hunting party."

Captain Bufor thought for a moment. Should he allow vessels on planet while in the middle of a situation? Would it bring more attention to the Empire about his little operation here? He thought a moment then decided it was probably just better to allow them to land and do their thing as he always had done. Maybe it was even a test of Moff Suller. Must not get paranoid. "Raging Raptor proceed to the surface." He called in.

The ship landed, a little rough, maybe too close to the craggy trees that seemed to grow here, and next to a swamp. Chewie was a bit put off by the smell and roared. It would be hard for the three of them to communicate, however, through hand motions they seemed to do pretty good. Gip not being very talkative anyway, and Chewie used to dealing with humans in that manner. They moved their way towards the direction of the distress signal, Captain Honas with the tracker in his hands, Chewie sniffing the air for signs of his friends, or well signs of anything that might threaten their trek. Gip caught their attention to look off to the side a bit, looked through the scope of the cannon he was holding and showed it to the other two. Rancors were drinking off in the distance. They began to move quietly, and off in the distance they could hear a speeder, it appeared to be heading in the same direction they were heading from another location.

Lieutenant Walle's speeder was nearly approaching the old Nightsisters village, and he had not been able to notice the group coming in his direction. He had the stormtrooper halt the speeder when he noticed the helmet of one of the stormtroopers from a distance who had been sent to patrol the area. They got out of the speeder, watching carefully, and walked in the direction of the helmet. They found all four stormtroopers laying dead on the ground. Lieutenant Walle could tell this was not going to be a good day.

Artoo beeped alerting the group to the approaching lifeforms. Luke looked out and saw an Imperial officer and a stormtrooper off in the distance coming their way.

He heard a voice, "Stay in the cave."

"Ben?" Luke said.

"What's wrong Luke?" Leia asked.

Luke walked up to Leia and Han and directed Artoo to follow them and they hid behind the edge of the cave. Luke told them what he saw and that he had heard Ben's voice this time, and it said to stay in the cave.

"I really don't understand how staying in the cave is the best thing to do here." Han whispered.

"You heard those voices, too." Leia said.

Luke said "Shhhhhhh"

Lieutenant Walle and the Stormtrooper were in the courtyard in front of the cave now. Artoo beeped.

Luke whispered. "Artoo. Shhh"

"Luke, I don't think they heard that." Leia said louder. "Look, they aren't even flinching."

"Are they deaf?" Han said.

"No, look." and Leia walked out where she would think they would see her plain as day, and they didn't even notice her.

"How? What?" Han said.

Luke started to sing. They all laughed. Leia started jumping around. "They can't see or hear us!"

"Unbelievable!" Luke said.

The group then hear another noise, Captain Honas, Chewbacca and a Transdoshan stormed out with weapons pointed at the stormtrooper and the officer.

"Hands up, nice and slow." Captain Honas said to the officer and the stormtrooper.

"It's Chewie!" Luke, Han and Leia shouted. Their friend couldn't hear or see them. They laughed and hugged each other with joy.

The stormtrooper would not put down his blaster. Lieutenant Walle spoke up. "I am an officer of the Empire, how dare you think you can detain us in this fashion."

Gip shot the stormtrooper.

"So, officer of the Empire, are you from that prison?" Captain Honas said.

"Of course I am, there's nothing else on this dreadful planet, and I will see that you will be our next guest." Lieutenant Walle said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh, is that right. Are you the one who tortures the prisoners then." Captain Honas shot his blaster at his feet as Chewie kept his bowcaster on the officer.

"This is getting good." Han remarked.

"I can't believe they don't see us here." Leia said.

Captain Honas jumped the officer, removed his weapon and shouted. "Gip, come here and help me hold him down. Gip obliged.

Captain Honas got up, pointing his blaster at the man, and said "Chewbacca, you hold his legs." Chewie obliged him.

Captain Honas kicked and kicked the man. "Did you torture that girl, the one you had held here?"

"That traitor who worked for the Moff? The scum deserved it." The Lieutenant said as he he got a kick in the chin.

Captain Honas then opened his zipper and began to urinate in the man's face. "How do you like that, sleemo!"

"We can't let him keep doing that, we aren't monsters. I'm going in there!" Leia said.

Leia ran out surprising everyone, and said "Captain Honas, you need to stop!"

Captain Honas backed away a mass of emotions of rage and tears on his face. Lieutenant Walle laying in the dirt, was shocked and weak from his ordeal. Captain Honas turned around blaster in hand, and wiped his face with his hand. Gip let go, blaster in hand pointed at the lieutenant and Chewie stepped up and backed away. Luke, Han and Artoo came out of the cave towards the group slowly. Captain Honas turned around facing the lieutenant who was now trying to stand and pointed the blaster in his face and then shot him between the eyes. His body jolted and he dropped to the ground. Princess Leia wrapped her arms around him as he started crying.

Han walked up to Chewie and gave him a big hug. "I knew you'd come for us, big guy."

Chewie rubbed the top of his head as Luke came in for a hug as well. Leia left Honas as he and Gip went over to the Imperial's speeder and gave the wookiee a big hug. "You don't know how glad we are to see you, Chewie." As she buried her face into his fur.

Luke hobbled over to the cave and said. "Take care of yourself, Ventress." hoping she could hear him.

Gip and Captain Honas found the speeder that the lieutenant had been using and brought it closer and Chewie carried Luke on board, tied Artoo on the end, and everyone followed. It was a tight squeeze, but a quick get away. They got on board to the shuttle and though the plan was to have the freighter swoop down, they just quietly got into the shuttle and took off. Luke and Leia plopped happily into the seats and sighed with relief. Chewie went up to Han and roared.

"What was that? Jape? Jape is on that thing? Say, can we just get home on this thing, right? I mean, Jape and I?" Han said.

Chewie roared.

"What's that Solo?" Captain Honas asked.

"Let's just say, Jape is no friend of mine." Han replied. "So what's the plan here?"

"Well, we are parking this shuttle on the freighter, heading to hyperspace, and then we take the shuttle back to base." Captain Honas informed him.

"Can't we just go back on this thing? I mean, I really don't want to see Jape, you see, um, well." Han said sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised. What did you do to this one, Han?" Leia asked.

"Um, well, not much, just cheated at sabaac and ran off before the game ended. Does he know I'm on this ship?" Han asked.

Chewie did a 'I don't know' motion and roared.

"He mentioned me when he saw Chewie and was plenty mad." Han told the others. "Maybe I will just sit here when we land, as to not cause any trouble. Just don't mention I'm here."

They docked at the ship and standing at hanger was Nien Nunb, Threepio and Jape. Leia got out and squealed "Nien Nunb! I didn't know you were here." and gave him a big hug and he nodded and spoke in his native tongue.

Luke came out with Artoo and Threepio got all excited and chastised his friend. Jape just stood there looking at the door. The last one out was Chewbacca. Jape said. "Where is he?"

Chewbacca shrugged and just kept walking.

"I know he's there, Chewie, droid mentioned him. Where is he?" Jape said

"Oh dear, I'm sorry if I did something wrong Master Luke by mentioning Captain Solo. It appears that Captain Jape is quite anxious to see him." Threepio said

Gip went over to Jape and had a few words with him. And Jape said. "I don't care, he owes me! Come on out you coward!"

Han came out slowly and said "Hey, nobody calls me a coward. Hey Jape, how you doing there, good to see you!"

"Good to see me! You know what you did! Get down here." Jape said in anger.

Alarms then started to go off.

"Oh this would have to happen now. I need gunners, Gip will show you where to go" and Jape ran to the cockpit.

Captain Bufor had given in and called in for reinforcements, on the suspicion of rebel activity and it appeared that they had arrived. A group of tie-fighters began to swoop in and shoot at the freighter, Honas, Han, Leia and Nien Nunb had manned the guns, as Luke would have not been able to get to and climb the ladder as fast as any of them could.

"How soon can we jump to hyperspace!" Captain Honas called into the comm.

"I'm trying, give me two minutes, keep them off of me." Jape said, as Gip helped in the cockpit with the controls.

They were able to knock out three of the tie-fighters before they made the jump. As the group got back, they found Chewie treating Luke's leg. He had found a brace he could use until they got back to base where he could get proper medical treatment. Gip went to get some food for everyone, even even told them before hand, so they felt he was coming around, and after he was finished in the cockpit, again arrived their pilot and host, Jape.

"We aren't finished here, Solo!" Jape said.

Han said motioning with his hands in a kind of surrender mode "Now, now, Jape, that was a long time ago. Let bygones be bygones. Come on, now."

Jape said fuming. "You cheated me! It took me a long time to come back from that. You took everything I had!"

"It's not like you weren't cheating, too, there Jape." Han said.

"That's not the point!" Jape said. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"This your freighter?" Han asked.

"Yeah, it is." Jape said.

Han replied."You must be doing pretty well for yourself then, Jape?"

"Yeah, I do OK. Hey, now, you still owe me!" Jape said.

"I think he owes everybody in the galaxy by this point." Leia said.

"Now, you stay out of this, Your Worship. I know I still owe you, Jape, but you owe me, too, if I remember." Han said "Remember that run I did for you? I saved you from losing your other eye."

Chewie roared and put crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I remember." Jape said walking up and giving Han a hug.

Han hugs back. "You old dog, you."

"You smelly pile of poodoo." Jape said laughing.

"You weren't going to kill me were you?" Han said.

"I thought about it."Jape replied.

Everyone just stood there shaking their heads.

Gip started to come around just a little, he was still a bit aloof, but he shook everyone's hands and was glad the mission turned out as well as it did. The crew of Captain Honas, Nien Nunb, Chewbacca and the rescued Princess Leia, Luke and Han all boarded the smaller ship and headed back to base. Chewbacca had thought to bring Princess Leia a change of clothes and she was able to get herself cleaned up before they returned to base, her previous clothing had gotten caked with dirt and grime. She thought it very thoughtful of him, and he hadn't done it for the others. It would be nice to greet whomever would meet the ship at least in a fresh state, and she imagined that they would insist on an immediate debriefing, though she really was hoping they wouldn't. The three of them didn't talk much about all the weird visions, the chats with Ventress and the strange happenings, like the cave being a bit of a shield, but Luke pondered them in his mind a bit. He wasn't sure if all what was involved was dark magic or the darkside or the lightside or whatever it was. He could tell that Ben was a bit protective about this Ventress person and himself, that was all he really could figure out. What he knew of her though, he found fascinating and thought she must have been quite the individual when she was alive.

Mon Mothma herself, General Cracken, and General Rieekan were waiting to greet them and Luke was sent straight to medical. General Cracken went right to Captain Honas and asked for an immediate debriefing, Gip had told him what had happened on Dathomir, and he wanted to hear it from Honas himself.

After hugs and the shaking of hands, Mon Mothma spoke "I will be very interested to hear how you survived your ordeal, but I think you might need some time to rest and revive yourselves first."

"That's very kind of you, Mon, I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again." Leia said.

"And just how did you sleep?" Mon Mothma asked.

How did she sleep? Leia didn't feel like going into the weird dreams, the visits from Ventress and her odd questions and the whole thing with the cave or the sleeping in the dirt squished between Luke and Han or well anything else during that wild adventure.

"I'll see you later, Mon." Leia said as she walked to her quarters.

General Rieekan spoke "That's quite a motley bunch there, Mon, but I'm not surprised to see they made it back."

Captain Honas was put on a six week leave with counseling and light duty. General Cracken commended him on his work on the mission, but found that his emotional state might cloud him in future missions.

"We can not sink as low as the Empire, Honas. You should have just shot the man." Cracken told him.

Captain Honas understood. "I understand that, Sir."

"Take care, Honas, we will be in touch." Cracken replied. "I want you to know that I am not giving up on you, I just can't have my men with cloudy judgment, and this was cloudy judgment on your part. I would feel like doing the same thing after hearing what he did to that girl, but you sank as low as he did. I just want you to realize that. Be the better man. I had an agent shot by another one of my men for doing a similar thing. It was endangering their mission. What if more troops had come in while you were taking the time to torture the man? What if you were captured by the Empire and the man survived? Dismissed."

Captain Honas thought about what Cracken said, but he was also almost hoping he would be the one to tell Cocie Maddax how he killed the officer that did those things to her. Then he realized that it wouldn't have really changed anything. He had to just let it go.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I liked the idea of Obi-Wan and Ventress communicating from the beyond in some way, and it kind of built up from there.**


End file.
